


Drawn Down

by Darotica_Dove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, POV First Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow To Update, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darotica_Dove/pseuds/Darotica_Dove
Summary: After being assaulted, Christopher just wants to go on with his life and pretend like it never happened. Unfortunately, local heartthrob Saverio Moretti somehow got his hands on hundreds of pictures of the incident. He agrees to delete the pictures. So long as Christopher gives him what he wants...Includes kinks not listed up above and a very unhealthy relationship dynamic. Meant purely for kinky enjoyment not moral story telling.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a friend of mine who sadly passed away. It wasn't finished but I decided to finish it myself and post it here. I don't usually write in first person but that was how we worked on this so I kept it that way.
> 
>  **Note!** This is not meant to portray a healthy relationship by any means. This is purely for fantasy eroticism and kinky times. Do not @ me about any of the dynamics in this because I am well aware that in real life this would be a thousand miles from okay.

I felt completely out of it as I made my way through my day at school. It was Monday, and I still didn't feel like myself after what happened Friday evening. I didn't even remember it very clearly. I recalled heading home after spending time at the gym, and then... a group of men were following me. Everything else came in hazy flashes and confusing intense sensations. But I was able to piece together what had happened. I had been dragged into a warehouse or garage or something and gang-raped by the seemingly endless mob of faceless men.

My backside still didn't feel quite right after the hours and hours of assault. I had never had sex before, yet now I knew everything from vibrators to anal beads to many different dicks felt like inside my ass. I had woken up, cleaned up, and collapsed in my own backyard. I wasn't sure if I had somehow made it there myself in a drugged haze or if they had dropped me off there. I hoped the first because the idea of them knowing where I lived was frightening. The past few nights, I had dreamed in flashes of what happened, which had been confusing as I had woken up hard. I tried my best to go about my usual routine and focus on my school work. I couldn't possibly report what had happened. I was mortified and ashamed that I had been so helpless to defend myself. I couldn't possibly face someone knowing.

My phone went off at lunch with a text. When I opened it, I felt my blood drain out of my face at the graphic picture of me bound and covered in semen with a vibrator stuck up my ass, easily visible since my bound legs were spread wide open. What was also visible was the erection I was sporting and the slutty drugged out look on my face. Under the picture was a message. 'Chris. Meet me after school in the equipment room to talk.' The equipment room was hardly ever used, and being after school, it would be even more isolated, but what could I do? 

I swallowed hard and shoved my phone away. How the hell had anyone gotten pictures of that?! I couldn't help but worry about it the whole rest of the day as I sat in my classes. After the last bell, I made my way to the place I was told to meet. I didn't dare not show up when someone had such a picture of me.

When I got to the storage room, I was surprised to see Saverio Moretti, the school's suave serial dater that made all the girls swoon, standing there leaning against the wall like he owned the place. "Moretti." I hadn't really known who to expect, but it hadn't been him. "How did you get that picture?"

He shrugged a little. "A little birdie delivered it to me this morning," he said. "But you did look like you were having a lot of fun."

"Delete it," I said. My heart was racing with a sort of panic of knowing someone had such a picture of me, and I couldn't let anyone else see me like that. Not only would it be mortifying to me, but my father was in politics. Something like that getting out would be ruinous for him as well.

"I don't really want to, Chris," he said with a smile. "What I want... is to see such an expression in person."

I felt my bag fall to the floor from my shoulder, but I didn't care. "W-what?"

"Well, I think you heard me," he said as he moved forward. "I want to see you make that face for me."

I couldn't quite help but back up a step, but my own bag got in the way, and I stumbled back so that I was leaning against the door awkwardly. "You can't be serious!"

"Why can't I?" he asked as he put one hand on the door next to my head. "You looked like you were enjoying getting fucked. I'd like to see that face made just for me."

I swallowed hard, unable to help but feel threatened. "I'm not going to have sex with you," I said as firmly as I could. I hadn't noticed before, but he was actually taller than me. That, combined with the fact that I had landed half slumped, meant he was looming dangerously. I didn't know why that made my blood swing southward, but I refused to acknowledge that. "Just delete the picture, Moretti."

"I'll make you a deal," he said, letting his fingers trail up the front of my shirt. I just barely resisted the urge to slap his hand away. "You meet me after school or after practice for some fun every Sunday and Wednesday until the end of the school year, and I'll delete a photo for each time you meet me. Sound reasonable?"

I felt my horror multiply. "You have more?" I asked, even though he had just said he did.

He smiled evilly. "I have quite a few more," he agreed. "Enough that upon our last session, I'll probably be deleting quite a few and not just one. So, still so sure that you won't be having sex with me?" He seemed amused and so damn confident.

I stared at him for a moment, but he seemed serious. I closed my eyes tight for a moment. This was horrible. But really, what choice did I have? I couldn't let those pictures of me stay around. I opened my eyes again, but I couldn't look up at him. I was too mortified. "... fine. I'll... I'll have sex with you. But you can't tell anyone, and you have to delete those pictures like you said you would!"

"I'm not in the habit of lying when I make a deal," he said before forcing my chin up to make me look at him. "Every time you and I are together, I will delete a picture. I'll even let you watch," he added before brushing his lips across mine.

My first instinct was to recoil, but I fought back against the urge. I doubted he would like it if I pulled back from him. So, I let the kiss happen, but I definitely didn't respond. I had kissed girls before but not other boys, but it was far from the most embarrassing thing that I'd done lately.

"Good," he murmured, seemingly pleased. I guess I had made the right move in not jerking away. "So, do you have swim practice on Sundays?" he asked as he straightened and backed out of my personal space finally.

I shook my head. "Not usually. Sometimes before a big meet, Coach will call us for early morning practice, but that's it," I said.

"Then at three on Sundays and after practice on Wednesdays," he said with authority. "I'll text you the address. Don't show and, well, I think you can already guess how many people I have the numbers of. I will definitely send the pictures out."

I nodded. It wasn't like spreading information was that hard in this day and age. And a picture like that would spread like a virus. "I'll show," I said. I couldn't risk anyone finding out about that—especially not my parents.

"You should go," he said. "You wouldn't want to be late for practice."

I nodded and quickly grabbed my bag before hurrying out of the storage room. I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me. As if it wasn't bad enough to be gang-raped in some building somewhere that I couldn't even remember because of the drugs they put into me but now I was being blackmailed over it too. How had my life gone so south so quickly?

I was glad to get to the pool and let swimming laps take my mind off how messed up my life had become over the last few days. Of course, after practice, the lingering knowledge of what I'd agreed to do kept trying to rear its head. Especially when I checked my phone after practice and saw the address that Moretti had sent, reminding me why I was supposed to show up there.

I couldn't help but worry and be anxious all the way up until after practice on Wednesday. I had already told my parents I had started a 'study group' with some friends so they wouldn't worry about where I was all the time. I had seen Moretti watching me several times during school, but he didn't come near me at all, which was a relief. My hair was still a bit damp from practice as I made my way to the apartment building that Moretti had sent the address of. It was a nice place with expensive finishes. I had to press the apartment number button Moretti gave me to even be buzzed into the building. I pressed the button and stood there awkwardly, unable to act casual when I was showing up to let someone fuck me due to blackmail.

"Chris?" Moretti's voice came out from the speaker. He sounded far too pleased.

"... yes, I'm here," I said. "I said I would be, didn't I?"

"Let me buzz you in," he said.

I took a deep breath as the door buzzed loudly. I opened the door and went inside to the lobby. The receptionist there looked up, but in Moretti's directions, he'd already told me where to go, so I went straight to the elevator. I hit the proper button and tried my best to not think about what I was here for. There was no way this could be as bad as being gang-raped or anything. It was just one guy. Just one. Who could ruin my life.

A door opened almost as soon as I stepped out of the elevator, and Moretti was there. "Come in," he said, gesturing into the apartment. "I'm glad you came."

I just nodded because it wasn't like I had a choice or anything. I was still terribly nervous as I dropped my bag by the door. "So... how's this going to work?" I asked.

"Well, I have alcohol if you need to numb your mind a bit," he said as he locked the door behind me. That was unsettling, but it wasn't like I could run away anyhow. "Or if you'd like to just get naked and get to it, my bedroom is to the left."

"... a drink might not be a bad idea," I said. I didn't really drink, but the idea of being a little tipsy wasn't so terrible at all. Plus, I had been drugged nearly out of my mind before, so maybe I needed something similar this time.

He nodded and made his way into what appeared to be the kitchen. He came back with an orange drink in his hand. "I'd tell you to relax, but I doubt you'll be able to do that for a while yet."

I took the drink from him and sipped at it. I doubted it was drugged since I was going to give him what he wanted anyway. And even if it was drugged, I wasn't entirely sure that would be a bad thing. "So, how did you get all these pictures of me? Are you ever going to tell me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm the one that took them?" he offered.

"Then you already would have seen that look in person," I said as I took another sip of my drink. "You said you hadn't."

"You also haven't made it for me," he pointed out. "But no, I wasn't there that night. Of course, if I had, my dick would have been the only one."

I felt my face heat up at that. "I'm glad you're not interested in sharing then," I muttered. It was bad enough that he was blackmailing me for sex, but if I were to be in that situation where countless people were fucking me over and over again, I didn't know what I'd do.

"Mmm, yeah, never really saw the appeal in it," he said as he leaned back against the counter. "I like my lovers to be mine alone."

I quickly downed the rest of my drink since my nerves were taking too long to go away. "So I'm going to guess I'm not allowed to be with anyone else either?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, considering I'm twisting your arm here, no, I won't require you to be with only me," he said. "Though I would prefer if I was the only guy you were sleeping with."

"What you think I'm just going to go spread my legs for a guy?" I asked as I put the now empty glass down. "Despite what those pictures show, I'm not a gay slut."

"No, but I imagine at some point you're going to question whether or not it's a fluke," he said simply as he started for another room. "That's the reason I said it."

I couldn't quite help but scoff. I highly doubted he would do anything that would make me worried about something like that. I followed him to what turned out to be a bedroom. "... I guess I get naked now?" I asked awkwardly as I stared at the bed. There was no going back after this. But if I ran out, he'd spread those pictures of me. I bit my lower lip. Would that really be so bad? Yes. Yes, it would.

"Yes," he said as he went to a closet and pulled out a tie. "I promise to help you relax."

"Right, relax," I said as I pulled off my shirt and dropped it before starting on my pants. I tried to just think of it as no different from changing in the gym or for practice, but it was definitely not the same.

"You have to give time for the alcohol to truly kick in," he said as he leaned on the dresser to very obviously watch me get naked. It was embarrassing for him to be watching me so intently, but what could I do? "So, once you're naked, I'll help you relax until that point."

I glanced at him but just pushed my jeans and boxers down before stepping out of them. I could feel the heat rising even though it wasn't the first time I'd been naked in front of guys. I did swim on the swim team and all. But none had ever looked at me like he was now. His eyes were just too intense.

"You're just too hot," he said as he came over to where I was standing. "Just breathe. I won't take any pictures, and I won't hurt you. But to help you relax, I'm going to let you pretend for a bit that I'm not the one here with you," he explained as he raised the tie to put over my eyes.

I couldn't quite help but to stiffen as he wrapped the tie around my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked as my nerves started to climb rather than subside.

"There are some things that are universal in sex," he said softly before guiding me a few steps. I felt the bed against the back of my legs, and he was pushing me down across it. I couldn't see anything at all, but I could swear I felt him looming. And then I felt his fingers brush my cock.

I jerked a little in surprise at the feeling of him touching my privates. I wasn't sure what to do here, so I just laid there and tried to remain calm as I let him touch me wherever he wanted. And then something warm and wet touched me there instead.

I gasped, not having expected anything like that. My heart was already racing from not knowing what was going on, but the surprise had nearly made me jump entirely. My blood was pounding and far too much seemed to be heading down with far too much ease as I clenched my hands in the covers beneath me.

He kept licking my dick and, though I tried my best to ignore it, the sensations were difficult to remain passive to. I didn't want to enjoy what he was doing. But he just kept going, and the stimulation was frightfully effective. I grit my teeth as I slowly got hard from his tongue, gently lapping and teasing my cock. Then his lips wrapped around me entirely.

I gasped again at how hot and wet his mouth was around me. I tightened my grip on the comforter because I wasn't sure what else to do as he sucked on me so hard I thought he was trying to force everything in my body out through my dick. I couldn't help but rock my hips up even though part of me was afraid of what he'd do.

I grit my teeth to try and stop more noises from escaping, but I wasn't all that successful with it. He was really far too good with his mouth and the fact that, despite usually being a regular masturbator, I hadn't even dared jerk off since my rape. That probably was not helping me not react. I could already feel myself starting to leak pre even though I was fighting against the sensations. I would have much preferred him just fucking me and getting it over with rather than him making me climax like this.

Moretti continued to bob his head and suck so hard I could barely comprehend it. He lowered a hand to fondle my sac, which I had not been expecting.

My hips jerked again as his hand wandered. I wanted to forget about the fact that another guy was doing this. Still, my brain couldn't focus enough to think of a suitable person to replace that knowledge. Not even my girlfriend sucked me off like this. I couldn't help but whine as I got closer and closer to my climax almost frightfully fast.

He ran his tongue roughly over the sensitive nerves below the head as he sucked on my dick. It was too much. Too intense. "S-stop," I said. "I'm-I'm going to-" I couldn't even finish saying it as I came hard into his far too hot mouth.

I felt him swallow before slowly pulling away from my softening length. He gently kissed across my stomach and chest as if we were lovers or something. I was panting hard to try and catch my breath. I hadn't gotten off since that day, and I couldn't quite help the fact that tears were building up in my eyes. I was glad for the tie over my eyes now as it would disguise that.

He sighed. "I'll stop if you really can't handle this yet..." he murmured.

"Just get it over with," I said. It wasn't as if he really cared what I felt anyway, and I didn't want to know what he'd do if I didn't follow through with my end of the deal.

"It's not how I do things," he said as he lifted the blindfold and brushed his fingers over my flushed cheeks. "It's a process... to do it right. And I always do it right."

I tilted my face away from him. "I want the picture deleted," I said. And considering he was only going to do that if I slept with him, then I didn't know what 'right,' he was even talking about. We weren't a couple.

Moretti sighed again. "Then reach up to hold onto the headboard," he said as he reached for the side table. "I'm not sadistic enough to just force my way in. You still need to be lubed up."

I reached up above my head and held onto the slats in the headboard like he said. I took several deep breaths to keep myself as calm as possible and tried to not think about anything at all.

He pulled the makeshift blindfold down again before carefully spreading my thighs. There was an unpleasant squirt noise, and a moment later, something wet and slick was being rubbed over the pucker between my asscheeks. He was gentle, but that hardly mattered.

I focused only on breathing, even as him rubbing there made my mind flashback to that time in the warehouse. I tightened my grip on the slats above my head and managed to not close my legs again.

"You're in a safe place, Chris..." he murmured. "I won't be able to move forward if you don't relax, though. I won't hurt you."

"I am doing my best," I said as I took another deep breath. I tried to put myself in that space I was in when I was competing, and that seemed to help my tension melt some. What exactly did he expect from me anyway?

I tried my best to not react as he pushed a finger inside my body. I tried to sink into the competitive zen place where all my stress fell away, but his fingers were sliding in and out and making a wet slurping noise that I found incredibly distracting.

I closed my eyes behind the blindfold to help not think about what was happening and remain in that better mental place, but it was hard when he started twisting and wiggling his finger inside of me. Oddly enough and somewhat frighteningly, my length had begun to stir again even though things like this were not supposed to get me hard at all. He added another finger, and that definitely didn't help.

I wasn't sure why I was getting so hard from being fingered, but now that it had started, I couldn't seem to put a halt to it as my length just got harder and harder and the now-familiar sensation. I tried to remain quiet, but as his fingers prodded something too sensitive, I couldn't help but moan from it even though I cursed a moment later.

"That's a pleasant sound," he murmured. His other hand began stroking my frustratingly returned arousal. How was I even hard again so soon? That didn't seem right.

I gasped at the touch to my erection, and I couldn't quite stop from jerking my hips again. I tried to tamp down on the reaction, but too much feeling was racing through me to be able to do it.

I moaned louder and tried hard to keep my hips still, but I couldn't quite manage it. I had no idea why it felt so good, maybe some weird residual thing from before? I would worry about it later. I bit my lower lip to try and stop any more noises from escaping even as his fingers continued to move inside me.

Moretti started stroking me in time with the way his finger was invading my body. I felt my whole body starting to tremble as he kept pressing his fingers against that tender spot. Moisture was building at my tip and being spread by his other hand. Another whine escaped my throat, and my legs parted even though I didn't tell them to.

"That's right," he murmured, sounding very aroused himself. "Just let your body react. It knows what it likes." I felt the scrape of teeth across one of my nipples that had at some point gotten hard as pebbles.

I moaned at the feeling of his teeth on my nipple that suddenly felt far too sensitive. My length twitched and oozed even more as far too many sensations hit me at once. Not being able to see only made it harder to keep my grounding. I didn't last too much longer as he kept touching that spot and sending pleasure curling throughout my body. I cried out far too loudly as I came all over his hand, which was still stroking me.

I tried to catch my breath as my body trembled from how that orgasm had ripped through me. Maybe the drink earlier was finally starting to kick in because, even though I knew I should really close my legs again, my body was aching too sluggish to actually do it. Or maybe it was the two successive orgasms. I just knew that I was somewhat dazed. I hadn't expected this sort of treatment when I showed up here today.

I felt the bed shift as Moretti settled more fully between my legs. His hands took my hips and lifted them up. I felt something hot and hard poking at my throbbing hole between my legs. "Just breathe," he said softly.

I couldn't help the noise that escaped as he started pushing into me. I tightened my grip on the headboard even as I tried my best to not tense up. I had done that before, and it had hurt more than later on when the drugs had relaxed me. It helped that my body was wrung out from what else he'd done.

"That's right, breathe," he murmured as he pulled my hips and pushed forward at the same time. Once his cock was entirely inside of my body, he paused and rubbed my hips. "You feel so good..."

A noise far too much like a whimper escaped as he bottomed out, "You're too big." He felt so much bigger than any of the men that had raped me. I wasn't sure if that was because I couldn't see him or that he was really just better endowed, but I swore he was splitting me in half. Then again, the other men had played with me for a long time with all kinds of toys before fucking me themselves. I couldn't quite stop squirming and shifting my hips because of how it felt to have him stretching me out like he was. That didn't really help, though, and I whined again.

"Relax and breathe," he murmured as he began to grind into me. "It'll feel better before you know it."

I tried to do as he said, but embarrassing noises came out instead of calming steady breaths each time I did. It certainly didn't help that as he ground into me over and over he was rubbing against those sensitive places that made my length twitch. I shouldn't be getting hard just from having him in me like this, but I couldn't stop it either, especially as he started actually pulling out and thrusting back in.

He groaned as he began to fuck me. I tightened my grip on the headboard as he leaned over me and made my whole body jerk with each thrust of his hips. "I love the noises you make for me," he breathed against my ear.

I groaned as he slowly worked my backside looser for him. The discomfort slowly eased, which made my length swell even faster. I tried to just endure it, but I couldn't manage it, and my hips rocked against his before I could stop myself.

"It's okay to enjoy it," he murmured as he slid his hands down my thighs to hook my legs over his hips. "It's better for both of us if you do."

I couldn't help but gasp at the change in angle once he moved my legs up higher. He could press deeper and harder into that sensitive spot and I cried out as he speared the tender nerves. With each thrust, I jerked back into it out of pure reflex. My length was already standing fully stiff up from my lap.

He began to pick up his pace and force. All I could do was try to last. Each thrust made me cry out, and I fell into the rhythm he set frightfully easily. I could feel the tension building with each thrust, and I bit my tongue to keep myself from begging for more so that I could get that last bit to send me over the edge. I needed to have more, but I knew I shouldn't want it. I had some dignity. I wouldn't beg for Moretti.

He leaned down again, biting deep into my shoulder. I hissed at the sting of pain. His hips were relentless, and the tension was building. My bafflingly hard cock was rubbing against his abdomen with each thrust, and that certainly wasn't helping. I remembered this sensation from before. I remembered howling and begging and moaning as unknown men pounded into my backside. I remembered the mind spinning climaxes they drew out of me over and over until I had practically forgotten my own name.

He kept thrusting and adjusting his angle and nipping at my shoulder. It was so much that it was hard to keep any sort of grounding. I was so hard, and I just needed another short push. I knew that would do it.

It was quickly getting to be just too much. Without thinking, I let go of the headboard to grab onto him as I cried out. "Please! I'm so close! H-harder!" He obliged and slammed his hips forward into me. I only lasted a few thrusts before I came hard between us with a shout that I couldn't hold back no matter how hard I tried.

He gave his own shout of pleasure and thrust hard and deep. I couldn't help but groan as I felt him spill inside me. I should have made him wear a condom, but I had been too scared to make any demands. It felt too hot, though, and I was already scared I might have caught something from before. He ground his hips into mine even as I trembled. I tried to push the thoughts out of my mind as my backside seemed to throb from the working he'd given it.

He moved off of me to lay on the bed. "Better than I imagined," he murmured as he worked to catch his breath.

I had to try had to catch my own breath and fight the most bizarre urge to roll onto him for more. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to shake that odd mentality out of my head, even as my pulse eventually slowed. Definitely something residual from my first assault. They had been so casual about being tossed to another to be used, I suppose I just expected it.

"You can stay," he offered softly. "Even if you don't want to be here all night, you can stay as long as you need to."

I reached up and pulled the tie off my eyes. "... can I take a shower?" I asked. I was a little wary that he might want more than just a single romp, but I felt uncomfortable and would rather be clean when I could.

"Of course," he replied as he sat up. "It is just through the door there on the right," he added with a gesture.

I got up, and awkwardly made my way to the bathroom. I felt my face heat up as something warm and thick dribbled down the inside of my leg but tried to play it off like I didn't notice. I was surprised he hadn't used a condom, knowing that I had been assaulted by many men. But, there was little point in complaining now. He'd already done it.

"Use whatever you want in there," he called. "Promise I won't care."

I glanced over my shoulder but then got into the shower to wash the evidence away. My backside was still tingling, but I ignored it. Hopefully, I could get cleaned up and get home without anything else happening. I turned my face up into the spray to hide the tears that were beginning to overflow from my eyes. I refused to get loud. I didn't want to let on to how affected by everything I was.

After a long shower, I came out to see the bed had been stripped, and the sheets replaced. Moretti was wearing a robe, so I figured it was safe to get dressed again. As I was quickly buttoning my pants, Moretti came over with his phone. I watched as the picture he'd sent me Monday went into the trashcan. I hated to admit I was somewhat relieved. It wasn't like it would have been hard for him to lie about deleting the images. I was also glad he seemed satisfied at just fucking me the once. He let me go, and I fled back home to have a proper breakdown in the safety of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

At school the next day, I could barely focus on any actual work. I was overly aware each time I passed Saverio Moretti in the hall or the fact that his usual table at lunch had a direct view of where I usually sat. I changed seats to a different table just to block him. I don't know if he noticed or cared, but I felt marginally better.

I texted my girlfriend Jill and invited her to an impromptu date that night after my swim practice. I just wanted to be normal and not think about how I had sex with who knew how many men before I'd even gone all the way with her. 

Swim practice was a relief. I was always able to let the troubles of my life fall away when I was in the water. I didn't have to think about anything, and it was almost zen, just going through the strokes I had practiced so often. Coach Hanson seemed pleased and said I had made better time than usual in a couple of strokes. Butterfly was one of my weaker ones, but he said I'd managed to keep form better than usual.

After swim practice, I met up with Jill at the mall. Since I had thrown the date together last minute, I had no real plans, so I figured wandering around would work. Maybe stop for something to eat while we were there. "Chris, can we go in that store?" Jill asked, pointing to some clothing store across the way.

"Hm? Yeah, sure," I agreed. I didn't really care. I was glad to just be doing something normal. Even though my heart wasn't fully in it as I'd never been a huge shopper, it was easier than thinking about the blackmail or my rape or how my ass had felt weird even after I woke up. I shook my head and focused on the shirt that Jill was examining. Blue, frills down the front, whatever those useless little sleeves that did nothing were called. Ordinary.

"Think I should try it on?" Jill asked as she looked for the tag.

"If you want. You look good in everything," I told her. And it was true. She had proportions that filled out most shirts nicely and was short enough that most of her pants were an inch or so too long.

Jill beamed and grabbed that shirt along with a few others before heading for the changing rooms. I trailed along and leaned with my back against a wall to wait. I pulled out my phone and started looking through various social media feeds. A friend request had come in, and I clicked on it.

Saverio Moretti. 

Friend. That was most certainly not what we were. But... if I didn't accept the request, would he get upset? Circulate some horribly graphic picture of me? I felt my pulse skyrocket as I stared down at my phone. Should I delete the request? He hadn't said I had to accept it. Moretti hadn't said anything about it at all. I couldn't offend him while he had much dirt on me. 

I hesitated another few heartbeats before reluctantly accepting the request. I immediately regretted it. I should keep Moretti as far away from my life as possible. Just then, a private message came in from the bastard himself. 'Good boy.'

"Demeaning bastard," I grumbled as I closed the app and pocketed the phone. I really shouldn't have accepted that request, but judging by that message, he had wanted me to. So, if I hadn't, who knew what he would have done. Everything felt like a test with him.

Jill came out in the blue shirt and turned. "Well? What do you think, Chris?"

"It looks good," I said without really looking at it too hard. She looked good in everything, after all, and I was now soundly reminded of what I'd gone on this date with her to forget. Jill didn't seem to notice my preoccupation and went to change into something else.

I definitely couldn't do this. I had to come up with some way to get out of this blackmail situation. I couldn't be Saverio Moretti's whore. I just couldn't. I had no idea how yet, but I would think of something.

Jill dragged me to several other stores, but I barely paid attention to where or what she showed me. She invited me inside when I dropped her off back home, and part of me wanted to agree. Maybe I would feel more normal if I actually had some time with Jill. An actual normal intimate moment. Maybe we could actually finally take that last step. I nearly winced at the thought as soon as it came to me. I didn't want our first time going all the way to be because of all this other stuff that I was dealing with. So, instead, I said goodbye and gave her a kiss before going back home myself. I had a lot of thinking to do. 

The rest of the week passed by far too quickly. I was still having trouble focusing on actual school work. The only relief I had from my thoughts was my daily swim practice. I had had always enjoyed my sport, but now I was pretty sure it was saving my sanity. I threw extra time into practice until I was all but forced out of the water. Coach Hanson liked it, but the janitors were a little peeved that I delayed them cleaning up the locker room.

But, at least, I did come to a conclusion Saturday night as I was lying in bed without actually sleeping. I had panicked and agreed to sleep with Saverio Moretti on just the threat of what had happened being exposed, and I'd gone through with it because of that same fear of everyone seeing me like that. But, Moretti hadn't come across as that sadistic, and posting pictures of me like that would be one hell of an implication. Plus, I'd already slept with him once for his silence. Surely that was enough for him. 

"Off to your study group?" My mother asked as I pulled on my shoes.

"Yeah," I said. Hopefully, this would be the last time I would go to Moretti's apartment.

"Have fun, dear. Work hard."

I cringed, but my mother had no idea what reason I was actually supposed to be leaving for. "... yeah," I said as I grabbed my phone and headed out of the house.

As I walked, I kept my plan in mind. I wouldn't panic this time, and I wouldn't be spreading my legs for him again. Once was far more than enough. He wouldn't actually post pictures of me being raped. Nobody was actually that messed up. I was sure of it. I just had to keep my head.

About twenty minutes of walking later, I pressed the buzzer to tell Saverio that I had arrived for our' meeting'. He seemed cheerful enough as he buzzed me in, so I took that as a good sign as I headed up to his apartment. Maybe if he was in a good mood, he would be willing to not make me sleep with him again. Hell, I would pay him if that was what he wanted—payments every week of cash instead of my body. I could handle that. I was still nervous though I was convinced that this could work. He'd had his fun, and that should be enough.

I tried to be optimistic even as he closed and locked the door behind me. I hated that. It really made it clear he expected me to be here for a while and I couldn't just up and leave. But I did my best to not focus on that and only on my plan. I was not going to be his personal sex toy.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Moretti said as he sat down on the couch. "Much different than how you were earlier this week."

"I've had a chance to get some thinking done," I said. I shoved my hands in my pockets because I was nervous enough that I wanted to fiddle with something, but I didn't want my nerves to be obvious. I was glad I didn't have a book bag or anything with me today. I could just say my piece and leave. "Don't you think that once was enough of this?"

"If I thought once was enough, I would have said once instead of the deal we struck," he replied, his eyebrow going up.

"Well… I mean, I can do something else, can't I?" I suggested. Homework, money, hell, normal people had lots of stuff they would blackmail for besides sex.

"Like a blowjob?" he asked.

I balked immediately. "What? No! I'm not giving you a blow job!" That hadn't been what I meant at all! Why the hell was that what he thought to go to? A blowjob wasn't any better than sex!

"Well, unfortunately, you already agreed to our deal," he said. "So, there will be no changes, and no, once is not enough."

"You're being ridiculous!" I snapped. "I'm not sleeping with you again!"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I felt my trepidation growing again. He looked more upset than I'd seen him before. "So, you're saying you want me to release the photos?" he asked as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

My eyes widened, and I felt my pulse skyrocket, but I did my best to keep my cool this time at the threat. He wouldn't do it. He was definitely bluffing. I was sure of it. "... you won't do that," I said as confidently as I could. "I gave you the sex you wanted, and I'm willing to pay you whatever money you want. You're not going to release those."

"I don't want money," he said. "We had a deal, and I expected you to adhere to it. Obviously, you don't take me very seriously."

My heart picked up even more as he started doing something on his phone. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Posting the pictures," he replied simply. As if it made some sort of sense. "Since you don't seem to believe me."

"You can't do that!" I protested as I hurried to try and snatch his phone away before he could do whatever he was doing. 

"Why can't I?" he demanded as he got up and pulled his phone out of my reach. "You broke our deal! And this is the consequence discussed." He was acting that like it made some sort of sense.

"Because it's not fuckin' right!" I said. My phone in my pocket buzzed with an alert. I felt my heart practically stop, and I shakily pulled my phone out to look at it. I was really hoping for a badly timed text from my mom, but when I unlocked the screen, I saw a social media post instead. I was shaking as I pressed on the little emblem. 

The picture filled the screen of my phone. My own body was naked but filthy with semen. My legs were spread wide, with men holding them apart. My ass speared on some unknown man's cock while my own was erect with someone off-screen stroking me. I felt my knees give out, and I was on the ground without really knowing how I got there. He'd really done it. Already there were messages and comments on the photo. It wouldn't stay up, I knew... but so many people were seeing it. I'd been so sure he wouldn't do that. Nobody could be that messed up!

"This was a warning," he said as I tried to process what just happened. I had been so sure he was bluffing. "I deliberately left your face out of it and picked a picture that didn't show anything identifying. Do you really want to continue to break our deal?"

I shook my head even as I let my phone drop to the ground so I could bury my face in my hands. I was mortified that such an image was out there even if my head had been cut off. "... no," I said softly. He'd proved his point. "No, I'll do… whatever you want," I agreed. He was an utter bastard, and he'd ruin my life.

"Then, since you're already on your knees, come over here and give me a blow," he said. My head snapped up to see him slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"What? No! I hated when they did that!"

His eyebrow went up. "You should have thought about that before you tried this stunt," he said. "I like blowjobs, so come over and give me one."

I wanted to protest again. I hadn't liked it when those men had put their dicks in my mouth. But I didn't dare actually say anything to that effect. Considering what he'd just said, he definitely didn't care if I liked it or not. Instead, I shuffled forward and reached up to the fly of his pants. I knew my hands were trembling, but I tried to not let it get too bad as I undid his jeans. I managed to get his cock out, and I hesitated as I stared at it right in front of me. This was so messed up, and his length was so intimidating. I had eaten my girlfriend out once, but I certainly had never willingly put another guy's junk in my mouth before.

Why did he look so big? I glanced up at him, but he was just looking at me expectantly. I swallowed hard and pushed down my nerves as best I could. If I didn't do this, my life was over, I reminded myself. I took a steadying breath and opened my mouth as wide as I thought I had to. I felt my eyes burning, but I refused to cry as I leaned forward and wrapped my lips around him.

I heard him gasp softly, and his fingers tangled in the hair on top of my head, holding me in place. Although I was glad that his grip wasn't too tight. This was bad enough as it was.

Having him in my mouth was so strange, and I could already taste the beginnings of his excitement as I hesitantly started to suck on him. I tried to think of it as anything other than his dick, but I couldn't because it wasn't _like_ anything else. He was warm, and his skin was smooth and soft but still undeniably very solid, and it was awkward having him pressed against my tongue. He was just too big. I always seemed to forget how well endowed he was. I closed my watering eyes to try and pretend I wasn't doing this even as I continued to suck on him. Each time I did, though, I couldn't help but be reminded of the facts. I was giving Saverio Moretti a blow job.

"Good..." he murmured.

I continued to suck, and I wanted this to be over, so I forced myself to open my mouth a little wider and sunk down over his length. I nearly choked at how unexpectedly thick and long he was. His cock filled my mouth completely, and I pulled back, but I knew I had to keep going. I tried to relax as I lowered my head again while still sucking on him. I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was so wrong but I _had_ to do it. 

I pulled back again, dragging my lips over every inch of him before going down again. I couldn't pretend I wasn't doing this. Every single bit of his cock I tasted was all my own doing, and that bit of information just kept rolling around in my head as I fell into a somewhat shaky rhythm of bobbing my head over him. He wasn't making me. I was doing it. I was sucking him off all on my own, and I just knew this was a line that I'd never intended to cross. 

I had no idea what I was doing. Before, they had just fucked my mouth how they wanted, but now I had to actually do it. I gripped the jeans on his thighs as I tried to mimic what he'd been doing to me before. I didn't know what I was doing at all, but I was afraid if I did poorly, he'd get upset.

"Just a little more..." Moretti breathed.

He was getting harder in my mouth as I continued to give him what had to be a pretty questionable blowjob. But he wasn't telling me to stop (the opposite, in fact), so even as I could taste the pre on my tongue, I kept sucking and sliding his cock in and out of my mouth. I glanced up at him to try and tell him that I didn't want him to cum in my mouth without being able to speak. I didn't want to be made to cross that line, too, because I just knew that would be too much to shake off. But he didn't move his hand from my head so that I could pull back. He didn't tell me I could stop either. 

I had to keep going. And then it happened. I let out a little noise of protest as he came into my mouth, but he didn't pull free. I blinked to try and not let my tears fall as I tasted his semen. He still wasn't pulling back, and if I realized if I wanted to be free, I had to do something. So I swallowed. I had to, even though the knowledge that I had just swallowed his cum was never going to go away. I could still taste him far too easily.

He groaned and then removed his hand from my head. "Very good..." he said. "Take your clothes off and go get on the bed. I'll be there in a moment."

I nodded even as I tried to ignore the taste still in my mouth and the tears in my eyes. I got to my feet and hurried to his bedroom as I started undoing my clothes. While he wasn't there, I took the chance to wipe my face so he wouldn't see how upset I was. I didn't want him to get that sort of satisfaction. I dropped them carelessly and got onto his bed. I was annoyed and befuddled to see my cock half hard since I had done nothing remotely arousing. I turned over so that my front was against the comforter, and my ass was up. That was all he wanted anyway, and it would give him that and also hide my state.

After a minute, Moretti came into the room. "Have some water, Chris."

I shivered as his fingers trailed over the bare skin of my ass, and then a bottle of water landed on the bed beside me. I was not happy at how free he felt to just touch me but bit my protest back. Instead, I just reached for the water. "... thank you," I said as I pushed myself up just enough to drink the water and get the taste of his seed out of my mouth.

"Welcome," he replied as he got a bottle of lube out of his bedside drawer and then starting to take his own clothes off.

I finished the water and eyed the lube, but I didn't protest. I should probably be glad he was going to use some. I just put the water bottle on the side table and laid back down. I spread my legs with as little thought about it as I could. He had made it very clear he wasn't bluffing about putting out pictures of me, and he wouldn't take anything other than sex to keep the information private. So, I would let him fuck me twice a week, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"I guess I don't need to remind you to relax," he said as he dribbled a little bit of lube down the crack of my ass. It was unpleasantly cold, but that was the least of my worries. Moretti used his hand to keep the lube from dripping down past my anus and then started rubbing the outer ring of muscles.

I shook my head and forced myself to stay as calm as possible. "No… I know what to do," I said. I didn't like that I knew what to do, but I did so I wouldn't waste time pretending otherwise and drawing this out further. I tried to ignore the fingers rubbing over my asshole.

He made a slight noise of acknowledgment before he slipped a finger into my ass. I couldn't help the noise that escaped at the intrusion. I had felt this before, I reminded myself and did my best to not tense up as he started moving his digit in and out. The sensation was still strange, even more so because it made my lower half tingle. Probably the lube or something, I thought as I gripped the comforter. I was sure there was some lube out there that was supposed to make sex better wasn't there? He was probably using that. I should probably be glad he wasn't making it harder for me to have sex with him, but I didn't think I was.

"This gets easier with time," he murmured even as he started working a second digit inside my body.

I groaned as his second finger forced my hole to stretch more. It wasn't comfortable, but I tried to just breathe through it as best I could. His fingers spread apart, and he thrust his fingers over and over. Noises kept escaping at what his fingers were doing to my ass. As the discomfort slowly faded, my cock started getting stiffer pressed to the bed under me. I had no idea why that kept happening, but I wished it would stop.

His other hand rubbed my backside and down on my hip even as his fingers continued to mess with my asshole. The discomfort of his fingers kept lessening, but I didn't want to think about why. It probably was normal for how much he was messing with me. I grit my teeth as he fingered my ass and rubbed my hip. 

My length kept growing stiff, and I tried hard to ignore it. I couldn't, though, and I cursed into the bed as I gave in and rubbed myself against the comforter. The added sensation was wonderful, but it did have the unfortunate side effect of pushing back into his fingers as if I wanted it or something. 

"Seems you need something extra..." Moretti said as he moved his hand from my hip. I was surprised as his hand came to my front and grasped my embarrassingly hard cock. I had definitely not wanted him to realize I was hard. "You don't get off on having something in your ass, do you now, Chris?" he asked as he pressed his fingers in deeper.

"O-of course not," I said as I felt my length oozing into his hand. There was no way having my ass fingered was getting me off. It was the lube he used or something. I was sure of it.

"Oh, your body says otherwise," he said softly as he began to stroke my length in time with his fingers thrusting into my ass.

"I don't!" I gasped.

"No?"

I whined as my cock began to leak from his hand, jerking me off. That was not at all fair. He wasn't supposed to do this! He was supposed to just fuck me and be done. Not make me get off. A moment later, his hand brought me over before I could protest more. It had caught me off guard, and I rested my head on my hand to try and catch my breath.

He chuckled in amusement and shifted on the bed. I gasped this time in surprise as he was suddenly pushing his length into my still throbbing hole. I hadn't expected him to do that so suddenly, and I cursed as I struggled to adjust to how big he was. His fingering had helped, but it wasn't the same, and I still felt like he was splitting me open. Why was he always so big? It didn't seem possible.

"Breathe..." he murmured, holding us both still with his grip on my hips. "Just breathe through it..."

I tried to do what he said, and I gripped the comforter tighter to try and fight the urge to push him off me. "Y-you're too big," I said, although the discomfort from him was starting to shift from the stretch of how unnecessarily thick he was to him just sitting there stationary.

"You got me all big like this," he said as he ground his hips into my backside.

"Ha!" I cried out as his cock moved deep inside me. I hadn't expected it, and I couldn't stop from jerking forward against the already wet comforter as he pressed into that oddly sensitive spot that he seemed to find far too easily. The sensation always felt so intense.

"Sounded like you liked that," he said in a bit of a sing-song voice as he did it again and again.

Each time he pushed into that spot, I couldn't help the noise that escaped me. My length was swelling as he kept spearing that nerve bundle, but my body wasn't behaving like it should. It shouldn't be making me hard to have him fucking my ass. "S-stop!" I gasped as I dropped my head to try and keep composure. "Not there!"

"Mmm, I'll give you a little break from it, but that's the fun part of your position," he said as he started to thrust using long, slow movements.

The change didn't actually help as much as I would have liked. I couldn't help but groan at the friction of him going in and out, even with the lube. At least he wasn't hitting that spot anymore, but my length wasn't softening in the least. If anything, it was still getting harder as he pushed me into the mattress over and over again.

"We're going to pick up the pace now," he said, annoying not sounding that winded. He didn't lie either, making sure to up his pace and force with each rock of his hips.

I tried to be quiet, but I couldn't with how he started pounding into me. My length was achingly hard, but I refused to acknowledge that except for the fact that his thrusting rubbed it against the wet bedspread beneath me. His knee pushed my leg further to the side, and I gasped aloud as that let him work his cock even deeper. Somehow. I was sure that was impossible, but he somehow made it happen.

"You feel good, Chris," he said.

I couldn't respond to that even if I wanted to because I was far too consumed with the overwhelming sensation of him pounding away at my backside. I gripped the pillow beneath me to try and keep grounded. His fingers dug into my hips as he had his way with me.

His breath was becoming loud in my ear as he leaned further over me to rock harder into me. I cursed before I bit my lip to try and not make a fool of myself, but I could feel my climax rapidly approaching. It was just all too intense.

"Let's find that spot again," he murmured against my ear.

"Wha? N-n-Ah!" I couldn't manage to fully protest as he managed to spear that spot with his cock almost as soon as he started shifting. I couldn't take it at all. I cried out louder than before. 

His pace picked up even more so that he was slamming against that tender spot over and over. I cried out embarrassingly loud as I came hard, and I swore I saw lightning flash in front of my eyes at the sensation.

Moretti cursed before I felt him cum inside my ass. I groaned at the sensation, and he ground his hips against me. It was still a strange sensation that I didn't know how to handle, but I wasn't going to complain. He'd already shown his displeasure with me once tonight, and I didn't want to risk doing it twice. I rested my forehead on the bed as he ground into my still twitching body more. Being the first Sunday I had ever been here, I had no idea if he only wanted me here a few hours or all day, and I was a little scared to ask.

"So, we have some options today," he said as he stilled his hips but continued to rub mine. "It is the first Sunday, so you're not ready for multiple rounds. So, I'll let you choose whether you clean up and have some lunch with me or if you clean up and leave. I won't keep you too long today since you're still getting used to it."

"I… I think I should leave," I murmured. I wanted to go home and curl up under my covers to mourn the way my life was right now. I felt on the very edge of another breakdown, and he'd seen me vulnerable way too many times already.

He moved back and pulled his cock free of my ass. He slowly got off of me and then off the bed to let me up. "And you're free to," he assured me. "If you'd like to clean up first, you know where the bathroom is now."

I nodded and awkwardly got up myself and made my way to the bathroom. I was too glad that he was going to let me go with only one round. Of course, what he said earlier was a little ominous. That I wasn't 'ready' for it. Not that he didn't want it. I tried hard to not worry about it and just turned on his shower.

I quickly washed up but ensured that every trace of semen, either my own or his, was all gone. I would take a long shower when I got home and brush my teeth about ten thousand times. But for now, this would do. My ass was sore, and I was not looking forward to walking home. He had definitely not gone easy on me today, even though he wasn't going to take me more than once.

Moretti was in the living room when I finished washing and pulling my clothes back on. He had a drink in his hand and just a robe on. "The picture?" I said as I spotted my phone on the coffee table. I quickly picked it up and put it in my pocket. I definitely didn't want to leave anything of mine here.

Moretti nodded and let me watch as he deleted the picture he'd posted earlier. I was a little bit miffed about that. There wasn't much point in erasing a picture everyone had already seen, but he would probably just say it was my fault for disobeying him in the first place. So I didn't argue and just headed for the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Chris."

I scowled but hurried out the door. I didn't want to see him at school. I didn't want to see him ever again, but that wasn't going to be something I could achieve. At least not any time soon. He wasn't going to be convinced to just stop his blackmail, but I wasn't going to give up entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday night, I didn't sleep all that well. To be honest, I hadn't been sleeping peacefully at all lately. But, that did mean that I didn't mind staying up late to finish homework that I neglected or waking up earlier than usual. 

Monday was one of the days that I woke up early. Enough so that I actually had time to sit down and have breakfast with my parents. "How's school going, Chris?" my father asked as he read his newspaper. We were one of the few houses on the street that still got one. Father insisted that it 'added something' to read the news on actual paper.

"... fine," I answered. It wasn't like I could tell him what was actually going on. Or what my twice-weekly 'study sessions' actually were.

"Good, good," my father said.

"Just don't push yourself too hard, dear," my mother said. "You're looking tired lately."

I tried to smile as convincingly as I could. "It's just the extra practice I'm putting in at the pool. Trying to shave some time off my best," I said. I wasn't, not really. I was just trying to forget my life, but it was a good excuse.

My father grunted as he lifted his coffee mug. "Just don't neglect your studies. You'll need good grades to get into a good college and then law or med school after that."

"Roger, Chris is going to a study group twice a week, don't worry so much," my mother lightly admonished.

I poked at my food with my fork. I really didn't want to get into any of this. "Just so long as you don't forget your priorities," my father said to me. "You will need a distinguished degree to earn respect."

"Yes, dad," I said automatically. My father was always going on about what was best and how to earn respect. Really he meant clout. His preference would be a lawyer as that was easier to convert into the appearance of political know-how, but he would accept being a doctor too. He wanted me to at least be a senator or a high ranking federal judge... if not even higher up the ladder. He would probably die of pure joy if I managed to become the president or something. He'd been the same with my older sister Elanor, who was currently off in college in a pre-med course.

"How are things with Jill?"

I jabbed my fork into my eggs harder. "Fine, dad."

He grunted again. "Using condoms, aren't you?"

I immediately cringed at the question. "Roger!" my mother admonished. "Leave him alone."

"I'm just making sure, Meg," my father said defensively. "We can't go having teenage pregnancies around here!"

"I'm not having sex with Jill, dad! And even if I were, I'm not stupid enough to get her knocked up!" I protested. I absolutely didn't want to have anything resembling a sex talk with my parents. It ventured far too close to what else I was dealing with. The horrible reality of my life right now. The fact that I was having sex, but not with my girlfriend or with condoms. None of which I really had any say in.

My father grumbled something again. "Just be sure," he said a little louder. "The papers would have a field day if that happened."

"I know, dad," I said. I'd heard it enough that I was more than aware of that. My father had built his entire political career off of the image of 'perfect upper-middle-class Americana' and did everything he could to maintain that at all times. He didn't splurge on lots of fancy cars or a mansion, even though he could probably afford it. He paid for me to go to a private school but hadn't bought me a car quite deliberately. I was allowed to borrow my mother's when I needed to, but even that wasn't all that high end. It was a few years old but perfectly maintained. My mother didn't have to work, but she did now that all of us kids were older.

The image that my father built his career off was part of why I knew I could never let those images of me out. Why I had to do everything in my power to keep them quiet. Because even though I had been raped... it wouldn't take much for scummy reporters to spin the pictures into me being a gay slut. A single of those images out of context could easily make it seem like I had been in the middle of an orgy and had enjoyed it. There was no coming back from a story like that. Even if I did come forward after the fact with what really happened. Once the other story was floated around, there would always be those that picked it to believe over my version.

"We raised our son right, Roger," my mother said. "He's more than capable of making smart choices."

I barely managed to hide my wince. My 'smart choices' had a picture of my naked body being violated posted to the internet just yesterday. Though I had been right that it hadn't stayed up long on Moretti's feed, it stayed up long enough to be taken and reposted, reblogged, and speculated about. I had woken up that morning to dozens of pictures of myself and about a dozen other posts that had been deleted already that had clearly been more copies of that picture. I was just lucky I didn't have any telltale birthmarks or scars that would give me away. After all, plenty of people saw a lot of my body in the pool; even a really distinctive mole might have given me away.

Many people had been accused of being the 'horney fag' in the picture but luckily not myself. I just hoped everything would die down quickly because I felt on the edge of hyperventilating every time I saw that picture pop up on people's feed. I didn't even want to open the app on my phone and risk seeing it for yet another time. I couldn't escape my own bad choice.

"Christopher!"

I looked up sharply. "What?"

"I said, to be sure not to exhaust yourself with this swimming thing," my father said. "It's good to have a sport on your resume. Especially one you have a lot of success in. But, don't take it too far."

I scowled for a moment before managing to wipe it off my face. "I understand," I said. I wondered if my father would have the same opinion if I was a baseball player or a football player. I imagined so since he wanted so badly for me to 'change the world' through politics. "I won't push too hard." Honestly, the winning part wasn't nearly as important to me as being able to lose myself in the pool for a bit.

I quickly shoved the rest of my breakfast in my mouth and downed my drink before getting up. "I should get going," I said as I took my dishes over to the sink.

"It's still early, isn't it?" my mother asked.

"Not very early," I said. "Besides, I don't want to rush or anything." Even if it was early, I would rather sit outside the school and mope than be subjected to more of my father's prodding. He meant well, I knew he did, but I was dealing with way too much to worry about the far off future of my career after college.

"Do well," my father said. I cringed internally as I left. I would try, but I didn't think I could do well enough for him. Especially not with the now impossible balancing act I was being forced to participate in. 

My little brother Micheal was just coming down the stairs with his hair a mess as I hurried past. "Why're you goin' already?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just getting a headstart. Bye," I called back. He didn't have to leave as early as I did anyway since he was in Middle School. Micheal still looked confused, probably because of how sluggish I'd been in the mornings, but I didn't wait for any response. 

Class was not as much of a distraction as I wanted it to be. I tried. I really did, but the smallest things had my mind wandering back to my predicament. My English teacher even pulled me aside and asked if I was alright. Apparently, the short essay I had turned in at the end of last week had been unusually riddled with typos. I made some bull excuse about forgetting to proofread it and promised to do better next time. I wasn't sure if she believed me but allowed me to go without further prodding.

Even though my father had told me to be careful with how much time I spent in the pool, falling into the strokes' single-minded focus was too enjoyable. I ended up staying after school longer than I meant to and got home only a little bit before dinner. That did mean that I stayed up late to finish homework, but I didn't want my dreams anyway.

Tuesday rolled around, and -enough people were getting their posts removed and strikes on their social media accounts for pornographic content- that the buzz around my picture was starting to die down. I cringed at the posts being called 'pornographic,' but I did understand it. It was a graphic sexual image. What else would it be called? But I hated that it made me realize that there were probably people out there that had jerked off to that picture of me. It made bile rise up in my throat, and I didn't dare eat any breakfast. As if it wasn't bad enough that people saw it, perverts like Saverio Moretti probably saved it, and- I cut my thoughts there before I really made myself sick.

I still wasn't keen on eating when lunch rolled around, but I was at least picking at my food. Someone sat down beside me. "Hello, Chris."

I nearly jumped back as I finally registered who had joined me. Saverio Moretti. I had assumed it was one of the others on my swim team, so I hadn't really looked up. Obviously regretting that mistake now. "What do you want?" I demanded as I gripped my fork tight. I should stab him with it in the eye or something.

"Just stopping by to say hi. What is that illegal now?" he asked innocently.

"No, but blackmail is," I said, making sure to keep my voice low enough so that the other students a few seats down couldn't hear.

Moretti smiled. Apparently, he was not upset about that, which was probably good but still frustrating. "Do you have any idea how many people have shared that picture?"

"I'm a man of my word, Chris. You're the one that decided to test me," he said.

"How in the hell can I not?"

"Like I said, I'm a man of my word. You just have to put up with it for the year. Then you never have to do anything like this again," Moretti said. I scoffed. As if he had any incentive to abide by his word. What was I going to do if he broke it? Complain?

"Unless, of course, you like it," Moretti added.

I glared at him. "How could you possibly think I like it?"

"The mess you keep making of my sheets," he offered in a far too innocent voice.

I turned away from him and jabbed my piece of meat with my fork harder than really necessary. I hoped if I was eating, he would go the hell away. Moretti leaned a little closer to me, and I had to bend my every speck of will to not recoil. "You look good with meat in your mouth," he whispered.

Immediately, I choked on my food. Saverio laughed a little as he patted my back. I coughed and gagged, bent over my plate, and Moretti continued to pat my back before rubbing circles between my shoulder blades. I batted his hands away as I managed to clear my throat enough to breathe. "Fucker," I said between raspy inhales.

"Sorry!" he said, though he was grinning like a mad man. "I guess I should have waited until after you swallowed."

My temper rose swiftly. Another goddamn innuendo! The hell was wrong with him anyway? "Get the hell away from me," I hissed. Wasn't it enough for him to torment me outside of school now he was doing during the day?

"Oh, come on, Chris, I'm just teasing," he said. 

I noticed then that his hand was still on my back. I jerked my arm and shoulder to knock him away. "You're an asshole," I said as I gathered up my things. "You might be making me do... things, but that doesn't mean you get to come over here and taunt me about it."

I didn't bother to wait for a response and took my partially eaten lunch to the trash. I wasn't hungry to begin with, and his reminders made me even less so. How was I supposed to eat while he made fun of me for the blowjob he made me give him in the first place?

Of course, not eating breakfast and hardly any lunch, followed by hours of swimming, meant that I was absolutely starving for dinner. I was finally hungry enough to eat something and then threw myself into my homework. Unfortunately, my concentration was still lacking. I was worried about tomorrow. I had to go to Moretti's again.

Knowing I wouldn't have much time nor the mental capacity for homework after that visit, I pushed myself to complete as much as I could. I couldn't fall behind on my school work. I just couldn't. My father would blow his top off if my grades started to slip. Micheal didn't help by asking me to help him with his homework, but I put my work aside to do it. It was easier to focus on his simpler subjects than my own anyway.

Wednesday arrived much too fast. I couldn't do anything to relieve my anxiety as I went through the motions of school. Practice was a minor relief but not enough of one because I had to leave on time and go let myself be fucked. I ruffled my hair to get rid of some of the water still in it from the pool as I waited for the elevator to bring me up to Moretti's apartment. I shifted my weight uneasily from side to side, already tense from the anticipation of what I was going to do.

Saverio seemed happy when he opened the door and again locked me in. "Hello, Chris, how was your week so far?" he asked. As if we were friends.

"It's been the usual," I said without much enthusiasm. I didn't know why Saverio was acting so friendly lately. He smiled at me when we crossed paths in school, and that incident at lunch, though it hadn't been repeated, had not gone unnoticed by the school gossips. Luckily, they just noted that we had been sitting at the same table, not what we were talking about. Otherwise, I would have dropped dead.

"That's good," Saverio said as he brought me a drink.

I recognized it as the same alcoholic mix he'd brought me the first time and sipped at it gladly. Not thinking would be a blessing right now. "... where are your parents anyway?" I asked as I looked around. While quite nice, the apartment was small—a bachelor pad instead of a place for multiple people.

Saverio shrugged and sat down on the couch. "My parents let me live by myself," he said. "It's a big long thing, but it does come in handy when I want to have company over."

"... I'll bet," I muttered. No wonder he hadn't seemed worried when he had me give him a blowjob right in the middle of the living room last time. There was nobody that could possibly have interrupted. Not to mention the lock he always put in place after I came in. But, who could afford a private apartment for their teenage son? Was that even legal? Seemed like something CPS or someone might have an issue with.

"Sit down," Saverio said, gesturing to the couch beside him. "Relax for a minute and drink your drink."

I frowned but sat down as he commanded, though I made sure to sit on the far end of the sofa. I took another sip of the peach drink. I was pretty sure it was a Fuzzy Navel or something, although I wasn't all that familiar with drinks. That was the only thing I could think of that was supposed to taste like peaches anyway. 

He reached up and fingered a clump of my damp hair. "You know, considering how often you're in a chlorinated pool, your hair is in really good shape," he said thoughtfully.

"Good conditioner," I muttered. I wanted to bat his hand away, but I was beginning to realize that here in Moretti's apartment, I was at his whims. I might get away with knocking his hands off in public, but here I was going to bend over for him at some point, so fighting his touches at every turn seemed particularly pointless.

He hummed and played with the blonde strands some more before tucking them behind my ear. "You'll have to tell me what it is so I can get some for you to keep here."

"That's not necessary," I said. He was acting creepy. Why would he care if he provided me with the same conditioner that I had at home? I sipped at my drink again, not sure what else to do with myself.

"Well, you take a shower here often enough. Seems to make sense to keep with what works for you," he said.

I eyed him carefully for a moment. He sounded serious about this for some reason, so I shrugged and told him what I used. "Get it if you want." Not like I could stop him. I couldn't even stop him from fucking me, much less buying my favorite hair products.

"I will," he said. He was looking at me, and I continued to sip my drink, feeling awkward and not at all sure what to do with myself. The first time I had rushed to do this and get it over with, the second time I'd tried to call his bluff, and that had backfired, this time, I had no idea what to do. Half of me wanted to hurry through like last time, but the other half just so didn't want to do this at all I couldn't bring myself to do anything.

I slowly finished my drink while he continued to play with my hair and occasionally brush his fingers over my arm or shoulder. I hated when I reached the bottom of the glass he'd given me. It meant my reprieve was over. Saverio tugged on my shirt sleeve lightly. "Come here, baby," he said.

I wasn't sure what to make of the nickname but turned to face him. He was unzipping his pants, and I couldn't quite help but stare. "You did so well last time, Chris," he said as he pulled his cock out and stroked himself a few times.

My eyes flicked up to his face. He wanted another blow job? I felt something in me lurch. "... please. Can't it be something else?" I asked as my grip on the glass tightened.

"It's alright," he said almost gently, although he was still tugging on my shirt. "Just like last time."

I resisted for a moment, but his tugging on my shirt sleeve was insistent, so I put the glass on the coffee table and allowed him to pull me over. I clung to the couch cushion and swallowed hard as I hovered over his cock. His hand moved through my hair a few times before holding onto the back of my head. "Come on," he urged.

I closed my eyes before opening my mouth and lowering my head. The feeling of him in my mouth again was just as overwhelming as before. I could feel myself trembling as I sucked on his half-hard cock. "Good boy, just like that," Moretti said as his hand not on my head rubbed my back.

I kept my eyes tightly closed as I tried yet again to think of something other than a dick in my mouth. The taste of his skin was oddly intense and kept bringing me back to reality despite my attempts to think of almost anything else. He was getting harder in my mouth, making my lips have to widen to accommodate as his excitement grew.

"Use your tongue more," Moretti said as his hand ran down the length of my spine.

I shuddered but did as he commanded, licking at the soft skin of his shaft while I sucked him. He groaned. "Yes, like that, Good boy. You're a fast learner," he said as he got even more excited in my mouth. I didn't want to be a fast learner about giving blowjobs, but I wasn't able to argue with him or protest. I just kept pleasuring him.

The hand on my head began to subtly push, so I widened my jaw so that I could slide down his length. I felt my eyes water, but he didn't push very far, and I could pull back. But then he repeated the push, and I quickly realized what he actually wanted. I began to bob my head over him as I sucked and licked, causing him to moan in pleasure.

I could taste the precum starting to build as I sucked on him. He called me a baby again as he encouraged me to suck harder. I did as he wanted and tightened my grip on the cushions underneath me. Moretti's hand on my back moved to my ass, and he squeezed it, making me jerk in surprise. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he kept my head in his lap.

Protesting was inadvisable and mostly impossible, so I stayed there giving him an amateurish blowjob as he felt up my ass. I tried to pull my mind out of the present but didn't really succeed as I could taste more and more of his excitement on my tongue. I let him guide me down further until I was nearly gagging on the length of him. He pulled me back by the hair before I could actually choke, but that seemed to be the new point that he wanted me to go down on him to.

I did my best so that he wouldn't be upset with me, but it was so strange feeling something so thick and large trying to enter my throat. His hand squeezed my ass again, and I licked his cock in my mouth. He groaned, and his hand at my backside slid down further to press between my cheeks. He couldn't get far as my jeans were still there, but it was clear what he wanted.

I screwed my eyes tighter and tried to ignore the groping and only focus on not choking each time I went further down on Moretti's cock. Saverio rubbed the seat of my pants, pressing his fingers as far into the crack as he could manage. He sometimes grazed the puckered hole there, which only served to make me jump. He chuckled a little. "Still a bit shy about that?" he asked.

My mouth was filled with his precum, and I could do little else but let it dribble from my lips as I lowered my head. I didn't know if he just didn't notice or didn't mind, but he didn't stop or correct me. I could taste he was getting closer, and his cock was much wider than when I had started.

His fingers tightened their grip on my hair. I heard him moan, and for a split second, I thought it sounded like my name, but then I was distracted by the taste of his semen on my tongue. Like last time he didn't allow me to lift my head until I had swallowed it. Only then could I sit up, although his hand was still squeezing my ass. 

The hand in my hair moved to my chin, and he brushed his thumb across my bottom lip, which was still shiny from his precum and my own saliva. "Bedroom, baby," he said. "I'll be right with you."

I nodded because what else could I do? I got up off the couch and went to the bedroom. When I shed my clothes, I frowned at my semi-aroused cock. Why the hell did that keep happening? There was nothing enjoyable about being forced to suck another man's dick. I finished shedding my clothes and got onto the bed in the same face-down position as last time.

He came in a moment later with another bottle of water. I was glad for something to wash the taste out of my mouth and did so immediately. But Saverio tapped the side of my hip only a moment later. "Roll onto your side, Chris."

I didn't want to do that and expose myself, but he tapped my leg again, and I reluctantly realized I had to do it. I rolled onto my side and tried to act like I wasn't partially aroused. Saverio retrieved the lube from his bedside drawer and squeezed some out onto his hand. "Lift your leg."

I blinked. "Come on," he said. "It shouldn't be hard for you. Right up to the ceiling."

I felt my face turn scarlet from heat as I did as he said and lifted my leg and exposed myself to him. He smiled and sat down on the bed with me. "You are so sexy, you know that?" he asked. How in the hell was I supposed to respond to that?

Saverio shifted closer and was sitting on my one thigh. "Now, let's get you ready," he said. I couldn't help but flinch as I felt his cold, slick fingers at my anus. "I know it's cold, but it'll warm up quick," he said. As if the cold was the worst part of this.

I buried my face in the pillow as he started rubbing my hole and spreading the lube. After a moment, I felt one of his fingers press in and gasped. That sensation was still so strange and disconcerting. He started twisting and thrusting his slickened digit, and I couldn't help but squirm. It felt too strange. His other hand came around my leg to hold it to his chest as he moved his finger. "Easy. Don't squirm so much, or I can't do this right."

I grabbed the pillow beside my face as his finger thrust and curled and shamelessly explored my insides. I could feel my whole body burning as he kept thrusting until that became easy. Then he added a second finger. I gasped again as his digits pulled apart and thrust and made my hole yield to how they moved. I bit my lip to stop whining and whimpering as he fingered my asshole.

"You're getting so hard, Chris," he said as he curled his fingers inside me. I couldn't help the whine that escaped as he did that or the way I arched in response. Having something moving inside like that was just too much sensation for anyone to handle. "I bet you would like your asshole stretched even more, wouldn't you?"

I shook my head, but he was already slipping a third finger in beside the other two. I gave a somewhat hoarse cry as he stretched my hole even wider. It was too much! I couldn't handle this much. His fingers curled again as he thrust them inside and touched that spot that was like exposed nerves. I cried out when he brushed his fingers there.

He, of course, took instant advantage and started pressing into that place over and over again. "Do you want to get off, Chris?" he asked. I could feel his hot dick against my leg. "Go ahead and touch yourself. You look so hard, I bet it would feel good."

I screwed my eyes shut and tried to endure, but his fingers started slowing down. He didn't stop. If anything, he was taking more care in spreading his digits apart and making me feel every millimeter wider he managed to make my tender entrance give. I was panting hard into the pillow as he played with my hole with no particular goal seemingly in mind.

He pressed deep and made me moan from how intense it was. "Go ahead, baby, touch yourself. You know you want to."

I didn't. I didn't want to touch my painfully hard cock that shouldn't be even somewhat hard. I just wanted Saverio to fuck me and be done with it. But he didn't seem like he was going to move on until I gave in and did what he said. I lowered one hand and took hold of my erection. I whined at how sensitive it felt even as I started gently rubbing it.

"That's it, baby. Nice and slow," Saverio said as he started matching my hand motion with the thrusts of his fingers into my ass.

I gasped and tried to not focus on how my backside was aching and instead only on my cock. My legs were shaking, and the tip of my dick was wet as I continued to stroke myself. I didn't dare go quick but going slow meant that it was more time than I was jerking off to him playing with my ass. I squirmed and whimpered as my hand kept moving.

"You're doing so good," Saverio said. "Just keep going."

I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop even if he wanted me to. I was getting so unbearably close now. I was coiled tight, and it was almost becoming painful. Then, his fingers brushed that spot again, and it was all too much. I cried as I came hard. Too hard for the situation.

"That's a good boy," Saverio said as I panted to catch my breath. I didn't recover fully before he shifted his hips and was sinking his cock inside me. I whined at the intrusion, but my slack muscles refused to react. He groaned and gripped my leg. "You feel so damn good."

I couldn't respond to that. Saverio started rocking his hips, and I clung to the pillow and bed beneath me for some sort of grounding. I hadn't really recovered from my first orgasm, and he was making too many sensations start to flow through me too soon. My hole was already sensitive as he thrust deep into it over and over again. Even though I had now done this many times, it felt every bit as intense as the first time, and I wasn't sure why. Perhaps the strange position?

The question was soundly driven from my mind a moment later when he thrust deep inside my body again. Slowly I realized he was speeding up his thrusts, and I could do little but hang on. I heard something hitting the wall and realized it was the headboard as he slammed his hips balls deep into me over and over. I struggled to hold on to any sort of thoughts as he fucked me.

His one hand kept my leg to his chest as he rocked his hips, but his other hand moved down. I gasped in surprise as he pinched and tweaked one of my exposed nipples. That had not been at all what I expected. I had no idea how to process that sensation on top of everything else.

His lips grazed my leg as he pounded into me before nipping and sucking on the tender skin there. I was getting hard again for no reason, and I couldn't stop it. This really needed to not happen. He would get the wrong idea about me. After another moment, he paused and pulled free. I was confused until he rolled me fully onto my back and pushed both legs up. 

I cried out in surprise as he slid back inside far too easily and started fucking me again. I was bent nearly in half under him as he enjoyed himself. "You feel so good, Chris," he said as he grabbed my hips to pull me into each of his thrusts. "Like heaven."

This was all too much. I couldn't handle this. I wasn't even sure how long he'd been fucking me. Only that my erection had returned and was bobbing with each of the movements of his hips. Then he changed his angle, and I cried out louder than before. He'd hit that spot again! He needed to stop that. "There it is," he panted.

He started hitting that spot over and over again, and I could only thrash my head back and forth uselessly as he kept my lower half still for his use. I felt drips on my abdomen, and I couldn't tell if it was precum or sweat and didn't dare look to find out. I was panting hard in a desperate attempt at gaining more air, but there didn't seem to be enough in the entire world.

I twisted my hands in the bedding and bit my lip to try and not embarrass myself yet again. But Saverio was bound and determined to make me do it. He kept deliberately hitting that spot. I knew he was, but I couldn't pull away. "S-stop! I'm going to-"

"Do it, Baby," he said. "Cum for me."

I shook my head. I didn't want to!

I couldn't resist for long, though, and I cried out as I came hard and splattered my own release all over myself. Saverio groaned and thrust hard a few more times before falling still. I shivered as I felt the heat spread as he spilled inside me again.

Saverio took a moment to catch his breath before lowering my legs. I felt him slip out of my body and shivered again. I could feel his cum dribble out as well. My backside throbbed from the working he'd given it, and I was struggling to breathe properly. He got up from between my legs. I took another moment before pushing myself up as well. I was a mess, and all my muscles felt wrung out.

I downed the rest of the water he'd brought me. Saverio pushed his damp hair back from his face. He almost looked like he wanted to say something but then chose not to. I couldn't say I was upset at not hearing any snarky comments about how he'd made me cum again somehow. I got up, a little unsteady at first but manageable, and started for his bathroom. 

I stood there under the spray for a solid five minutes before finally starting to wash the sex off myself. Was this just going to be my life now? He said it was just a year, but a year was a long goddamn time to be putting up with this. He might not be bluffing about posting the pictures, but surely there was still something I could do. Right?

I finished the shower quickly, knowing that the sooner I was clean and dressed, the sooner I could leave. I gathered up my clothes and pulled them back on before leaving the bedroom. Saverio was at the breakfast bar doing something on his phone. I stood there for a moment, but he didn't seem to notice me.

He looked up finally when I cleared my voice. "... the picture?"

"Right, here." Saverio waved me over.

I was a little unsure but came closer. I frowned at the close-up image of me with hazy eyes and a man's cock jammed in my mouth. Saverio deleted it, and I straightened with a nod. "Right. I'm heading out then."

"Alright. Thanks."

I paused. It was weird to hear Moretti thank me for being fucked. As if I had a choice. I just shook it off and grabbed my bag before leaving. I had to go home and eat something and maybe watch something the exact opposite of sexually suggestive to get my mind off of all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

I did my best to focus on school work for the rest of the week. I had a big test the following Monday in Science, and I felt like I had no idea what any of the material was. Jill wanted to go out Friday night, though, so I obliged. I had probably been ignoring her a little too much lately, but it was hard to relax and enjoy myself around my girlfriend with everything else going on.

Friday night, we went out to dinner, and this time I agreed to go into her house with her to relax. "You've been so busy lately, Chris," she said as she curled up into my side. Her arm was hooked around my waist, and mine was over her shoulder. She had put on a movie, but I wasn't really paying much attention to it.

"I know, I'm sorry about that. It's just Dad's putting a lot of pressure on lately," I said.

"Hmm, well, you know you can always talk to me about anything, right?"

I gave her my best smile. "I know," I said even though that wasn't true. I couldn't tell her anything about what was really bothering me. How on Earth was I supposed to admit to her that I had been in bed with another person. Another _man_ twice a week? It wasn't as if she could understand that. Nor would she forgive me, which was fair.

Jill smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I met her kiss, although I found her lip gloss to be unpleasantly sugary tasting. I wished she'd stop wearing that brand, but she seemed to like it despite my complaints about how it tasted like instant cavities. As our kiss deepened, the fake sugar taste began to fade, and I enjoyed the feel of her mouth a bit more. 

She slid from her seat beside me to straddle my lap as we kissed more. My hands found a comfortable spot on her hips as she cradled my jaw with both of her hands. Her tongue was a tease, continually poking and flicking at my mouth before retreating back into her own. I followed her lead and chased her tongue between our lips. She pressed close enough that her breasts were squashed against my chest, and we had to tilt our heads to not smack our teeth together. 

Her mouth was warm, and her hands were carding through my hair. Jill's hips squirmed under my hands as our kiss deepened even further. I could hear little noises escaping from her throat as we made out on the couch.

I heard a throat being very loudly cleared, and Jill sprung back. "Dad!"

I was caught off guard by her father standing in the doorway with a very unhappy look on his face. "Ah, um, sorry about that, Mr. Mitchell…" I said awkwardly. "I just… I was-"

"I remember what it's like to be a teenage boy, Christopher," he said. He at least looked a little bit more amused than he had initially. "But, maybe it'd be better if you two called it a night. Say goodnight to Chris, Jill."

Jill had a pout on her face. "Daddy!"

"My house, my rules. It's getting late anyway," Mr. Mitchell said firmly.

Jill huffed. "It's alright," I told her. "I'll see you later, Jill," I said as I got to my feet.

"I'll walk you to the door, at least," she said, still seemingly unhappy.

I agreed to that. At the door, she gave me another brief kiss and told her I'd text her when I got home. As I went to get into the car and drive home, I frowned when I realized how utterly limp I was in my pants. That seemed odd as we'd been getting pretty hot and heavy on the couch, but then again, with everything sexual that had been happening to me lately, maybe it wasn't. Although, it was slightly frustrating.

I got home and texted Jill to let her know I was safe and then went to my room. I made sure to lock the door and got onto my computer. I had avoided anything sexual to not remind me of Saverio Moretti and my rape, but maybe that wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism. 

I had never really been on porn sites too much. Just the occasional glimpse here and there. I had been fine just fantasizing and jerking off on my own. I hadn't needed any help to get off. But this time, I deliberately went to a site and started looking up videos. I opened my pants as I started up something to watch that didn't look too raunchy. It was so obviously staged, but that was, I guess, what could be expected.

As the woman on the video played with herself, I got out some lotion to jerk off. Frustratingly enough, it seemed to take ages for my cock to get with the program and start getting hard as I masturbated. Figuring something about that particular woman wasn't doing it for me, I clicked on another video. This one was a woman sloppily sucking on a man's dick. Better, but it still wasn't doing it for me. I cycled through several more videos as I stroked myself until I found one that gave me pause.

A woman moaned loudly in my headphones as I watched her getting pounded into from behind. At first, I wasn't entirely aware of what I was watching, but then the camera shifted, and I realized it was a video of anal sex. I blinked, and I swore I felt my cock actually harden in my grip. Part of me wanted to click away again, but I didn't. I watched this blonde lady getting her asshole fucked as I started moving my hand on my own cock a little faster. There was nothing weird about this. Lots of men got off to watching anal sex -especially with beautiful women being the one getting it. It wasn't weird at all. Or gay. It was perfectly normal. 

My breathing got shorter as I jerked off and watched the man's cock slam into her tight asshole over and over again. She was dripping, and so was I as I watched. I bit my lip to keep quiet as I got hotter and harder.

The video ended too soon, and I clicked on another with some frustration. Why was it taking so much to get off? It never used to be this hard. I picked another anal sex vid since that had worked the best so far and watched as some goth chick with a slender body got her ass pounded by some beefy surfer guy type. The girl wasn't really my type at all, but there were plenty of very clear shots of where the man's dick was sinking into her over and over. She was fingering herself at the same time, but my eyes kept getting drawn to the man's cock entering her backside.

I groaned and closed my eyes as I finally managed to get off. I panted hard and shut the porn site with my clean hand. I slumped back in my chair and allowed myself to calm down. I felt a little odd for having jerked off like that, but I reminded myself there wasn't anything wrong with it. Hundreds of thousands of people jerked off to much stranger porn than I just had. 

I shook my head and cleaned up my mess. I was feeling a bit better. Clearly, I had been right that the whole reason I had not gotten hard with Jill earlier was that I had been actively avoiding sex things. That was all. 

Saturday, I devoted to schoolwork again since Sunday would be taken up by Moretti. With having come to some sort of understanding with myself about what had happened with Jill, I made some serious progress with my homework. I even was able to spend some time playing games with Micheal Saturday night. It felt like an average day, and I was so very glad for it. I had needed a normal day. 

When I got to Moretti's apartment Sunday, my good mood had already evaporated, however. He handed me the drink he always brought me, and I decided to broach a topic I considered a bit risky but necessary. "Could you wear a condom today?" I asked.

He paused in where he had been making his own drink. "I don't like condoms," he said as he finished pouring his drink. He turned around. "I like filling you up with my cum."

I felt my cheeks burn, but I tried to not show how embarrassed such a perverted statement made me. I should have expected that sort of a reply. Moretti was utterly shameless. Instead, I focused on being practical. "Aren't you in the least worried, though?"

His eyebrow went up. "Worried?"

My face felt like it was on fire. "... you know. Diseases and stuff like that?"

"I'm clean if that's what you're worried about," Moretti said.

I felt anger starting to build. Of course, he only thought about himself in this situation. "And what about me?" I asked. "I have no idea who… or how many even. What if they weren't?" Moretti was quiet and was studying me. "Did the person who gave you those pictures of me tell you who… attacked me? And that they were definitely all clean too?"

"And if they did?" Moretti asked.

I glared. "How in the hell can you just believe a bunch of dirty rapists?" I demanded. "Or do you just think you're untouchable because you're Saverio-Goddamned-Moretti?"

His eyes narrowed, and I cringed as I realized I had probably crossed some line I wasn't aware of. "Careful, Chris. I'll forgive you for that since you seem to be genuinely upset but don't get ahead of yourself. If you're that worried about your health, we'll just make sure."

Saverio came over and took my drink from me and put it on the counter. I was a little confused as he took my arm and guided me out of the apartment. "Where are we going?" I asked as he ushered us into the elevator and hit the button for the lobby.

"To take care of this once and for all," he said.

I wasn't sure what he meant, and I wasn't sure if he was upset or not. He didn't look upset, but he hadn't let go of my arm either. When we got outside of the apartment building, he pulled out keys for a little Honda and unlocked it. "Get in," Saverio ordered.

I did as he said, although my trepidation was growing every second. Saverio got behind the wheel and was quickly pulling out onto the street. It was silent and uncomfortable in the car as Saverio drove us through town. I wanted to ask again where we were going, but I didn't want to get him angry at me. I didn't want him posting any more pictures of me. Next time he might not take the time to crop my head out of the image.

After about twenty minutes, Saverio pulled up outside of a medical clinic. "Just go with whatever I say in there, alright?" he said as he turned off the car. "Unless you want to explain the reason you don't know the number or identities of who you've had sex with."

"... it wasn't sex," I muttered, but I got his point anyway. I didn't want to relive that story to anyone. We got out of the car, and Saverio took hold of my wrist. 

We waited for what felt like ages before we were shown into a private room. When the medical tech or nurse or whoever she was came in, Saverio did all the talking. "My boyfriend here just got out of a terrible relationship with a cheater ex. And he's worried that his ex might have passed something onto him," Saverio said with a frightening amount of sincerity, considering it was all lies. "We want to get a full STD screening as quickly as possible," he said.

The woman was all sympathy and understanding, and it made me vaguely sick to my stomach. Not that I would be getting tested, I was glad for that, but because it showed me how easily Saverio could make up a convincing story. If I ever tried to tell someone what was happening… how easy would it be for him to just paint it as all my fault? What had I gotten myself into with this guy?

"We have rapid testing for some of the more well known STD and STIs," the woman said as she cleaned the crook of my elbow. "It will still take a few days for a full blood screen, though."

"That's fine. We want to be thorough," Saverio said.

Several vials of blood were drawn from my arm, and she labeled them. "Now, it would be best to get some swabs too, if that's alright," she said. "Some things show up better with other tests than just blood tests." Saverio gave me a go on gesture with his hand behind the woman's back, and I nodded.

I wasn't comfortable dropping my pants and letting the woman stick a swab down my penis and even less so bending over so she could do the same to my asshole, but I did it to not cause a fuss. Was it normal for Saverio to be in the room? I didn't feel like it was, but I hadn't gotten an STD screening before. The woman chatted a little more and assured me everything was fine and nothing to be embarrassed over before leaving the room.

After pulling my pants back up, I sat there on the table feeling horribly exposed and raw. "Did you have to say you were my boyfriend?" I asked softly. "And stay in the room?"

"What other excuses could I have used?" Saverio asked. "And, yes, I had to stay in the room."

"It just makes you sound like you care about me or something."

"I do care about you," Saverio said.

I scoffed aloud at that. I tried not to, but it was such a ridiculous statement I couldn't help it. He cared about getting his dick wet. Not me. "You've got quite the attitude today," Saverio said, sounding unimpressed. "You might want to drop it before you get into a position you don't want to be in. Remember, you were the one that insisted on getting these tests."

I bit my tongue to keep from telling him how I was already in a position I didn't want to be in and that I had wanted him to wear condoms, not drag me out to get an STD test. I doubt he would consider that dropping my attitude. As if I weren't entitled to be unhappy with him. Saverio pulled out his phone and started doing something on it, which made me nervous. But when no social media alerts came over mine, I figured he wasn't annoyed enough to post any more pictures of me. It was a minor relief, but one I was still glad for.

We sat there for about half an hour until the rapid test results came in. This clinic offered rapid HIV, Herpes, and Syphilis tests. All three came back negative. But they still had to send out my swabs and blood samples for other tests and to double-check the ones I'd gotten done with the rapid results. It eased only some of my worries since that was hardly all the things I could have caught. The lady who gave the results said something about less accurate than traditional testing too, which didn't help.

Saverio paid for the tests, and the clinic said they'd send the results in the mail. Saverio spoke up before I could and gave them his address. "I would have rathered they send the results to me," I said as we got into the car.

"You want your parents to see you get STD test results?" he asked. "That would cause a lot of questions I didn't think you'd want to answer."

Well, he might have a point there, but still. "It's my health," I said.

"I'm paying for it."

I glared at him. "I didn't ask you to. You just did that without even asking," I pointed out.

"I considered it a perk to letting me blow your mind twice a week," he said. 

"You do not 'blow my mind,'" I said in annoyance.

His eyebrow went up. "Mm, alright, I'll keep that in mind next time you're screaming and writhing under me."

I folded my arms over my chest and looked away. "There is such a thing as forced orgasms, you know," I said. "It's not my fault you keep making me get off."

"If you say so, Chris," he said in a patronizing tone of voice. I felt my annoyance climbing even higher but decided to just give him the silent treatment. He would twist whatever I had to say anyway.

In too short a time, he was pulling up outside of his apartment building again. I reluctantly got out and followed him back upstairs. "Since all the tests aren't done… you aren't going to go bareback again, are you?" I asked in the elevator.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked. "The tests are for your peace of mind. I'm sure you're fine."

"You're so irresponsible," I said.

"Maybe, but it's my risk at this point. If you've caught something, there's not much me wearing a condom is going to do for you, now is there?" he asked.

"I would prefer you do it," I said.

Saverio hummed. "Not happening," he said. "I don't even have any in the apartment."

"Of course you don't…" I muttered. He really was the worst. If he caught chlamydia or something, I was going to laugh in his face for being such an arrogant jerk who couldn't just wear a goddamn piece of latex.

We came back into the apartment, and Saverio relocked the door behind us. "Well, since we went ahead and had a detour for you, I think you should thank me."

"... and how do you think I should do that?"

Saverio hummed and took both of our drinks over to sit on the couch while gesturing with his head for me to follow. "How about you give me a strip show?" he asked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Strip and make it sexy," Saverio said as he put the familiar orange drink on the coffee table and then leaned back.

"I don't know how to do a striptease."

He shrugged. "Do your best," he said.

I huffed, but he seemed deadly serious. I reached for the bottom of my shirt and started to lift it up. "Slower," he said as I got it halfway up. I forced myself to slowly pull my shirt off, even though it made the motion feel awkward and unnatural. I finished pulling it off and dropped my shirt off to the side. Saverio was staring at me so intently I felt my face heating again. Why did he always look at me like that? My girlfriend didn't even look at me with such a single-minded focus.

I toed off my shoes and stepped out of them before bending down to pull off my socks. Then, still feeling awkward, I began on my fly. "Slower," Saverio said again. I hesitated and slowly unbuttoned my fly. He sipped at his drink some more, and his eyes were fixed on my crotch as I slowly dragged the zipper down. 

With my fly undone, I could start pushing my jeans off. Since he had told me to go slow, I forced myself to do so and inched the fabric down off my hips. Once they were far enough down, they just fell to my ankles, leaving me standing there in just my boxers. "Mm, those aren't terribly flattering," Saverio said.

"They're normal underwear," I muttered as I started pushing my boxers off as well. I knew he didn't seem to wear underwear, but what was he expecting? He licked his lips as I slid my boxers down and awkwardly stepped out of the pile of fabric. 

He gestured with his hand. "Turn." I did, although this whole thing was making my face feel like it was on fire. "Bend over."

I thought about protesting but figured that would get me into trouble, so I did as he said and bent over. I heard his footsteps behind me and felt myself grow tenser. His hand rubbed my ass, and I tried to remain calm. "Mm, come with me," he said.

Confused, I straightened to see him disappearing into the bedroom. "And don't forget your drink, Chris, you look like you could use it."

I glanced at my drink and grabbed it up. He was probably right. I downed about half of it quickly and followed him into the bedroom. He wasn't there, though, and I saw him rummaging around in the bathroom. I was still confused but followed him in there. "I want you to get in the tub and bend over the edge," he said as he was still doing something under the sink.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to," he said.

I finished downing the drink and then got into the bathtub. In order to bend over the edge, I had to go to my knees, which was awkward because the tub wasn't wide enough for my legs like that. I had to turn my legs to point at opposite corners so that the positioning worked. Saverio seemed to find what he had been looking for and turned. He smiled at me. "Good, just stay like that."

Saverio sat down on the edge of the bath and turned on the water. I wasn't sure what he was doing at first until he reached behind me to push his fingers between my ass cheeks. I yelped a little bit as his fingers were already wet. "What are-"

"Shh, just let me do this," he said as he started rubbing there. I dropped my head to hide how embarrassing it was to have him rubbing my asshole. 

I wasn't sure what he was doing other than trying to embarrass me but didn't argue as he took the showerhead off the wall and pointed it right at my backside. I was not ready for that and jerked as the warm water hit places it usually didn't. I tried to not react any further as Saverio started rubbing and prodding my asshole.

It was hard not to at least complain, though, as he pressed his fingers inside and started stretching and thrusting them as the water kept hitting me there. The sensation was so strange, and I had no idea how to deal with it. Saverio's fingers kept moving and letting water get places it usually didn't. "It wouldn't feel so strange if you did this more often," Saverio said.

I ignored that comment entirely and just focused on the cold bathtub under my hands. Saverio might be weird and have an obsession with my asshole, but I did not need this more often. I wasn't even sure why he was doing it this time when he hadn't before. Saverio turned off the shower nozzle and put it back. "Turn to the side there, baby, and bend over more."

I glared at him. "Is the 'baby' necessary?" I asked even as I shifted in the bathtub to do what he ordered.

"Would you rather something more demeaning?" he asked.

"... no, of course not," I muttered.

"Then no complaints," he said.

I leaned down so that my arms were on the bottom of the tub that was already draining water. Saverio's fingers returned and pressed inside again. I closed my eyes as he started to thrust and rotate the digits. I closed my eyes as his fingers kept moving inside until he started touching that spot that never failed to get a reaction. I tried to fight it anyway, but even I could hear the noises I was making echoing off the tub and tiles.

He pulled his hand back and then spread my cheeks apart. Before I could ask what he was doing, I felt something warm and wet drag across my hole. I gave a cry of surprise. "What the-"

Saverio did it again, and I realized, as I felt his breath on my skin and his nose, that he was _licking_ my asshole. I clenched my fists and tried to not think about it as he ran his tongue in circles around the muscles and dragged his tongue again. He was so weird and perverted, and I couldn't believe he was even doing this!

It felt strange, and as he pressed his tongue to try to get the slick appendage _inside_ , I let out another protest. "You cannot like this!"

He pulled back. "I do. And you do too."

I glared over my shoulder at him. "No, I don't!"

"You're hard," Saverio said before dropping a hand to rub my cock. I cursed at the sudden stimulation on my dick that was stiffer than I wanted it to be. "See? Don't worry. I just made sure you were clean, remember?" Before I could respond, he licked my asshole again and gave my dick another rub with his hand.

I could only curse him as he kept forcing his tongue into my ass and licking all around it while he fondled me. Why was my body acting so strange? Why?!

Suddenly, he pulled back. "Get out of the tub; it's too cramped in there," he said. With a glare, I shakily pushed myself up and tried to ignore the stiff cock I was sporting. Saverio pointed to the plush bathroom mat on the floor. "Kneel down here instead."

"On the floor?"

"Yes," he said.

I huffed but got down onto the mat and knelt down like he ordered. He was such a jerk. Saverio pushed lightly on my shoulder blades until I was bent over fully, and then he was behind me again, licking even more fervently at my asshole. I clung tight to the bathmat as he worked his tongue inside my ass bit by bit and even used his fingers to open me up wider for his tongue to get deeper. 

I tried to not think about it or how hard I was getting from the continued focus assault on my backside. But Saverio kept eating my ass, and that was impossible to ignore no matter how I tried. He curled his fingers while he was licking inside me and touched that spot again. I cried out through my teeth, and all the sensation was just too much for me to handle. I came across the bathmat beneath me with his tongue and fingers still in my ass.

Panting to catch my breath, I almost missed what Saverio said, "I love how much you like having your ass played with."

"I don't," I said. I heard his zipper behind me.

"Sure you don't," he said. I had known it was coming, but I still cried out as he pushed his cock inside my hole. Despite the coolness of the lube he must have put on himself, he still felt unbearably hot and raw. He really was an idiot. Saverio grabbed my hips and started thrusting hard with me still there on my hands and knees in his bathroom.

I could feel the rhythmic thrusts in my backside all the way up my spine and on my knees. "God, you feel so good!" he said as he pulled me back into his hips with every jerk forward.

I focused on trying to just breathe, but that felt like an impossible task as he made it his mission to slam all the air out of my lungs with every thrust. Moretti shifted slightly and found that annoying intense angle again. I cursed aloud as he began fucking me even faster and harder. This was too much, and I couldn't even think about what he was doing. I could feel the fabric of his jeans on the skin of my ass and the rough rub of his open zipper. He hadn't even bothered getting his pants all the way down; he'd wanted me so much.

His hands moved from my hips to slide up my body. I needed my own hands to brace myself, so I could do nothing as he found my chest. His fingers pinched and rubbed and flicked my nipples until they were throbbing from the stimulation. "Come on, Chris, just let yourself enjoy it," he breathed into my ear.

"Fuck!" I closed my eyes tight and did my best to ignore him. He'd already made me cum far too many times.

"That's right," he said as his hips gave another thrust that took my breath away. "I'm fucking you nice and hard, and you're about to burst because of it."

I shook my head, but I knew how hard I was. I was aching where my untouched cock was hanging between my legs. This was stupid! I didn't know how he kept doing this! I wasn't some guy that got off on getting railed! He lowered one hand and took hold of me. "S-stop!"

"Why? Doesn't this ache?" he asked as he gently rubbed my wet tip with his thumb while still rocking his hips up into my backside over and over. "Feels like it would. I'm just helping you out, Chris."

I cursed again and tightened my grip on the carpet beneath me. His other hand was still tormenting my nipple as he fucked me and fondled my aching cock. It wasn't fair. There were too many sensations to process! I couldn't even-

I cried out as it was all just too much, and I came again all over his bathmat. Saverio groaned and jerked me a few times before grabbing my hips again and using his grip to fuck me harder and faster until he too came. I shuddered as yet again he just came inside me like it wasn't anything at all to be concerned about. I would have cursed him out if I wasn't sure he'd take that as a reason to post another picture of me.

After a few moments of grinding into my ass, he pulled away. My knees and palms were throbbing along with my asshole this time. I heard him get up and the rustle of fabric. I expected he was getting redressed but then saw his clothes get discarded to the floor beside me. I used the nearby toilet to get to my feet and saw him starting up the tub again. "Are we done, then?" I asked as I tried to not let my jelly feeling legs give out.

"Mm, no," he said. "It's Sunday. We have time. I want you to stay for a while. Share a bath with me."

I was annoyed by that, but if I said no, letting him fuck me doggy style on the bathroom floor would have been pointless. If I didn't make him happy, he'd ruin me. "Fine," I said unhappily.

"Oh, don't pout, Chris. It's a cute look on you, but I promise I'll behave… mostly."

As if that made me feel any better.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't happy in the least as I got into the bath with Moretti. Though the tub was large, it still wasn't quite big enough for two people. And it certainly wasn't big enough for two people to share without touching. Saverio pulled me back onto his lap pretty much immediately. "You in water is one of my favorite things," he said as I felt his mouth press against the back of my shoulder. "You're the best swimmer on the team, you know," he added.

I wasn't sure why he decided to bring up my swimming or give the odd compliment, but I just tried to sit there and not pay any attention to the fact that I was being essentially cuddled by another guy in a hot bath. I could still feel his lips against my skin while his arms stayed hooked around my waist. "You're so stiff, Chris. You can lean against me. I don't mind," he said.

"I mind," I said. If I leaned against him, he might get the wrong idea. I already wasn't fond of how, when he pulled me back, my sore ass was positioned against his crotch. I could feel the length of his cock nudging my own balls from behind and his hips cradling my backside. I didn't fool myself into thinking that wasn't a deliberate maneuver on his part.

He sighed but at least didn't demand I actually pretend I wanted to be in his lap. Slowly he started moving his hands over my body while still pressing his lips across the back of my shoulders. "I thought you were going to behave yourself," I said.

"What? Would you rather sit in my lap not getting clean until the water goes cold and we have to have another bath to warm up?" he asked. "I suppose we could, but I figured you wanted this to be over sooner than that."

"I do. But I can wash myself."

Moretti's lips brushed over the side of my neck, and I shivered. "I know, but I'm being nice. Do you want me to be mean instead?" he asked. I shivered again at the not-so-subtle threat. I shook my head and didn't protest again as his hands travelled all over my body. It wasn't like he hadn't touched my bare skin before, but it was different this time.

His mouth still moved over my skin as one hand drifted up out of the water to rub one of my nipples. I bit my lip to stop myself from protesting. His other hand rubbed my hip and thigh in slow circles. This wasn't washing; this was molesting, but I doubted he'd do anything but play innocent if I brought it up again. Moretti was taking his sweet time, and I was doing my best to pretend I was anywhere else. "Your nipples get so hard when I touch them," Moretti said. "Makes me want to play with them more."

"It's because you deliberately irritate them," I said. Lots of things reacted to far too much repetitive stimulus. That wasn't an invitation to just keep doing whatever caused the reaction in the first place. "Stop doing that, and they wouldn't get hard at all."

Moretti pressed another kiss to my neck. "But then you wouldn't moan so pretty when I did this." He pinched the nipple he'd constantly been rubbing, and I bit back the noise that tried to escape. I didn't quite stop the jerk from going through my body, and I twisted enough to glare at him. He was smiling and squeezed my nipple hard. I closed my eyes to try and fight off my reaction, but he kept pinching, and a whimper managed to escape. "Ooh, that might have been even better than a moan. Is that what you sounded like when you had the nipple clamps on? It's delicious."

I opened my eyes enough to glare at him. It was bad enough he was blackmailing me with those pictures, but why does he have to bring them up like that? He grinned. "Sorry, but it's true. You make the best noises and expressions when you're being teased."

"You're such a pervert," I said before turning back around. "Stop with the molestation, would you? You said you were going to behave."

"I said mostly," Moretti said. "I was mostly going to behave."

"Let me up."

"No," Moretti said. "I like you right where you are. We're not done with our bath. Leave early, and I won't delete a picture."

I froze where I was. If Saverio didn't get rid of a picture, then letting him fuck me was worth nothing. The only way I could think to slowly chip away at this power he had over me was to get him to delete those pictures. At least until I could steal Moretti's phone or harddrive or something. Sleeping with him kept him silent, but the real goal was to not have to do anything anymore. Moretti sighed, and his arms unwound from my body, but his hands were still on my hips. "I won't post anything since you came, but I won't delete one either since you're being a brat and trying to leave early," he said. "So, it's your choice, Chris."

His hand squeezed my hips. "Is just keeping me quiet enough? Or is it the pictures you want?"

I pursed my lips together as I thought hard about if this was even an option. How much did I trust that at the end of the year, Saverio would really delete whatever extra pictures he had of me? Not very much. But… I needed to at least try to get something for this. "... delete two pictures, and I'll stay."

Moretti chuckled. "Trying to bargain?" he asked. His hand reached up and pinched my nipple again. I was not expecting it and cried out at the sharp pain that it caused. "We already made our deal, Chris. You come over twice a week and let me enjoy myself, and at the end, I will delete a picture. If you want extra pictures deleted, you'll have to do something outside of those two nights we already agreed on."

I blinked, not quite sure what he was getting at. "What?"

"If you want to get rid of the pictures faster, let me have you more often, and I'll get rid of a picture each time," he said as if it were obvious. "I'm going to warn you though, letting me have you every day will probably get to be pretty hard on your lovely ass."

"I'm not fucking you even more often!"

"If you want to get technical, you're not fucking me at all," he said blandly. "But what's it going to be, baby? Stay here in the bath and be good? Or leave in a huff, and we call the night a wash? Decide quick. The bath is going to get cold."

My mind was racing. Keeping him quiet was good. Taking away some of his power by having him delete a picture was better. And he knew it. Otherwise, he wouldn't even be giving me this choice. I shifted from the half-up position I had gotten in when I tried to leave to settle back down on his lap. "... fine. But you had better keep your word."

"Of course I will. I haven't lied yet, have I?"

That seemed a dangerous trap, so I didn't bother responding and instead just let his hands roam over my body again silently. After a minute, he started kissing my shoulder and neck again. "I know you hate me," he said. "But even you have to admit I know how to make you feel good."

"It doesn't feel good," I said. Saverio forced my body to orgasm because he assaulted my prostate all the time. That didn't mean I liked it. 

He hummed, and one hand slid between my legs to rub over my still sore anus. I couldn't help but stiffen as he slowly traced the puckered skin over and over. It felt strange, and I tried to ignore it as best I could. "Mm, are you sore here?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

He pinched my nipple, and I yelped. "Don't get bratty. It's a genuine question. There are things I can do to help with that," he said as he continued to rub and press against my asshole. He didn't push his finger inside, at least, but the constant attention wasn't exactly comfortable either. Saverio's hand on my chest was still teasing my nipple, and by this point, the nub was aching from far too much attention.

"You could stop fucking me."

"Then you'd have to use your mouth to satisfy me. Is that something you want to do instead?"

He knew I didn't like giving him oral. I'd tried to get out of it before, and he hadn't let me. "No."

"Mm, then I guess I can't stop fucking you, can I?" he asked.

Damn him. I didn't bother to respond and tried to ignore the hand still touching me all over. His continued attention was not helping my asshole stop aching from how he'd fucked it. I was expecting him to start fingering me at any second. But he just kept rubbing and stroking and occasionally pressing into the tender skin between it and my balls, which felt far too intense for just a span of flesh.

I could feel him getting hard beneath me, and I felt my trepidation growing every second. Moretti had hinted before that he would start demanding more than just a single time on Sundays at some point. I focused my attention on the tiles in front of me as he started rubbing his cock between my legs instead of using his fingers. Saverio grabbed my hips and kissed the back of my neck.

The water was sloshing in the tub as he started to rock his hips. His knees were pressing my legs to the sides so that I couldn't close them as he moved. I gripped the sides of the tub and closed my eyes to pretend it wasn't happening. At least he wasn't inside me. He was just grinding his increasingly hard cock past my privates. Occasionally he would angle his cock to press into my balls or so that his tip would graze my hole, and I couldn't help but jump each time.

His breathing was growing shorter and harsher against my neck. Saverio used his grip on my hips to pull me back so that he could rub himself harder against me. This was fine. It was. He wasn't inside of me or making me suck him off. It was better than he could be doing. He was just… just using me. Again.

Saverio seemed to last for far too long, and when he was finally done, he kissed the back of my neck. "Thank you, baby. You always feel so good. Even when I'm not in you."

I felt queasy, but he at least finally allowed me to get up. I did so quickly and dried off before he could even get out of the tub. I wasn't happy when I rubbed the towel between my legs to try and forget the feeling of his hot length pressing there to realize I was hard again. Why was this always happening? What was he doing to me? There had to be something in this apartment that was triggering it. There just had to be. He said he wasn't using drugs, and I had assumed that he was telling the truth since he already had me here… but there was no reason for me to always being aroused. 

"You okay, baby?" Saverio asked. "You look a little uncomfortable yourself."

I glared at him. He always seemed to notice when I was inappropriately hard. "I'm fine."

Saverio's eyebrow went up. "Oh?" he stepped out of the tub and crossed the room. I moved back on instinct only to wind up pressed back against the counter. Saverio's hand grasped my cock, and I gasped. "Then what's this?" 

"Let me go."

"Mm, no, not yet," he said as he stroked my cock.

I couldn't stop from whining in frustration. I just wanted to leave. Why couldn't Moretti let me go? "It's alright," he said as he jerked me off. "Stop thinking so much and enjoy it. There's nothing wrong with enjoying something that feels good."

"It's you, though."

"It is me," he said. He kissed along my neck and pulled my earlobe into his mouth for a moment. I bit my lip to try and find a better place to be, if only in my mind. "But other than the blackmail… I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked. "I like to think I keep my word and am pretty fair."

"I don't want you."

"I know. But you made the deal," he said. "Here. Since you were so good and let me have fun in the bath. I'll give you another treat."

I couldn't process what he meant by that before he was crouching down in front of me and took my cock in his mouth. I covered my mouth with one hand as he started sucking and licking me. He had done this before—that first time. But I had forgotten how intense his mouth was. It was like he was going to devour me entirely through my dick.

Saverio moved his mouth away only to begin sucking on my balls instead, and I felt thighs trembling from the sensation. He used his tongue to lavish far more attention than I was used to on my balls, and I wasn't sure how to process that. My girlfriend had certainly never done anything like this before. Saverio slowly pulled back, only to lick his way up my length again. I felt his finger rubbing over my asshole again as he wrapped his lips around my penis.

He returned to sucking hard while swirling his tongue, and I had to cling to the counter to stay upright. How was anyone supposed to handle someone going after their cock so intensely?

Saverio slid more and more of my dick into his mouth and throat, and I felt entirely helpless to stop him. No thoughts other than how intense it all was could form, and I couldn't risk letting go of the counter, or I was sure I would collapse in a heap. His finger rubbed hard over my throbbing asshole as he continued to blow me. His free hand squeezed my hip, and I knew I was getting too close. But it was like trying to stop a tsunami. No matter how I tried to fight it back, Saverio's mouth wasn't letting that happen.

I cried out soon after and shuddered as I came almost embarrassingly hard. I had to pant to catch my breath, but Saverio didn't seem upset. Saverio got to his feet and caught my chin. "Such a good boy. I love seeing you like this." I wasn't able to think of a response before he kissed me. I could taste my own semen on his lips and the tongue he slipped into my mouth. I cringed, but he was already pulling away. "Get dressed. I won't keep you any longer."

I watched him leave but stayed standing there, trying to regain some amount of control. I could still taste myself, and my legs felt weak. He had to have some sort of end game here. Right? I just had no idea what it was. I waited until I was sure I could walk without collapsing and then went out to the living room where I had stripped for him.

My clothes were still in a pile, and I quickly pulled them on. Saverio let me watch him delete another picture that he had of me. This one with me on my hands and knees with a cock in both ends. I nodded once I saw the word deleted cross his phone, and then I hurried out of the apartment. I needed to come up with some other method of getting rid of those pictures. Breaking into his apartment or something. There had to be some way to get rid of the evidence without being his whore the rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I respond to comments just before I post a new chapter, by the way. I read them right away but I like using a reply as a sort of signal to expect a new chapter about to be up. For those who don't subscribe to things.


End file.
